Kids?
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Ginga, Kyouya, Ryuusei, Benkei, and Hyouma act suspicious for a month and suddenly disappear, without saying anything, for four years. When they come back they bring a shocking secret with them. !WARNING! MPreg !WARNING! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello everyone. I'm Star! :D Haha well this is my first time writing a MFB so please no flames. Thanks! ;) I hope this isn't too OOC but if it is please put a Review saying that who didn't act/say what when they usually would._

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR THE IDEA OF THIS FIC- !DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Chapter One_**

The sun shined down on a green haired boy who was walking to the beyshop, B-Pit. The boy, Kenta Yumiya, walked by an all-to-familiar hill by the river and stared at it for a moment before continuing on. That was where his best friend Ginga used to sit, or should he say sleep, sometimes. Kenta smiled at the memories of Ginga but then worry crept into his stomach, where was Ginga?

Ginga had vanished four years ago without anyone knowing. Along with him Kyouya, Benkei, and Hyouma had disappeared as well, even Ginga's dad Ryuusei! It was all strange to Kenta but his thoughts wont away once he saw Madoka's shop and an inside. To greet him was Hikaru, who moved to Metal City two years ago. The green haired boy smiled at his light blue haired friend, "Hey Hikaru!"

She nodded to him with a slight smile, "Madoka's downstairs, she thinks she might know where they are."

Kenta's eyes widened and he bolted downstairs, "Madoka, Madoka! Is it true?"

Madoka laughed at Kenta's energy, "Calm down! I'm not even sure yet!" Kenta sighed in disappointment, "But I found this island off the coast and I thought, that well. maybe they'd be there."

"Well c'mon, why don't we go see if they're there!"

"Wait!" Hikaru said from the iron staircase.

"What?"

"If you really think about it don't you think that if Ginga would go somewhere it wouldn't be close to the city? That would be stupid 'cause he could have told us, and I don't believe Ginga is _that_ stupid."

Kenta flopped on the couch in sadness. He really missed his friends and hoped they would come back home soon.

"We're all worried, Kenta." Madoka said, gently squeezing his shoulder while Hikaru nodded to him in encouragement.

* * *

><p>OFFWHOKNOWSWHERE<p>

An all-to-familiar flame haired teen was munching an a sandwich, he swallowed his last bite and dreamed of a triple stacked burger. He drooled at the image, "Oh how I wish I could eat you again. . . ."

"Mommy?"

Ginga looked down to see two little boys staring up at him with cute wide eyes, "Yes sweety?" He asked.

"Who are you talking to?" The one with fiery hair just like him asked, although the boy had a white patch by his forehead.

"No one, just myself." He ruffled the boy's hair as he giggled.

Ginga felt a tug on his white scarf, "When are Granpa and Uncle Kyouya coming back?"

He looked to see the other little boy who had hair like Ryuuga but it didn't have a patch, it was just completely white. He smiled at his son, "Soon."

_BANG!_

"Which would be now." Ginga stood up and walked over to the wooden door of the cabin he, Kyouya, Bnkei, Hyouma, and his dad had been living in for the past four years. He saw Kyouya walk up to him shoving seven tickets in his face.

"We're going back home."

Ginga's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "B-but you can't be serious!"

"Ginga it's time to go home. We've been here long enough and I think Riki and Dan need to know about the outside world." His cat-like eyes dilated, proving that he wasn't going to be persuaded.

"But Kyouya what if he tries to-!"

"Rape you again?" Ginga nodded and opened his mouth to say more but Kyouya spoke first, "He won't because of the kids, he'll have to take care of them too."

"No! What if he hurts them?" Ginga popped out and looked to his two sons who stared at them in confusion.

Kyouya shook his head, "I don't think Ryuuga's that cruel and if he ever did," Kyouya pumped his fist, "we'll be here to kick his ass." He smirked.

Ginga smiled, "Thanks."

Just then Ryuusei, Benkei, and Hyouma ran in.

"Ginga we tried to stop him but-!" Hyouma pleaded but Ginga shook his head.

"No Kyouya's right." He knelt down and hugged his children while Kyouya leaned against the living room couch.

"O-oh. . . ." Hyouma mumbled.

"B-b-b-bull! We're going home!"

"We're leaving tomorrow, for now let's sleep." The flame head yawned while the kids said their goodnights to everyone.

After a moments pause Kyouya blurted out, "Why am I the uncle?"

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, oh Kyouya! :) Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and please Review, I don't care if you are even anonymous.<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! :D The second chapter because everyone loved it so much! :D Thanks everyone for Reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
><em>

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Chapter Two  
><em>**

Madoka woke up to the ring of the door, signaling that someone came. Dusting herself off she ran upstairs only to be greeted by a little boy with white ahir and yellow eyes. Her eyes widened at the resemblance toRyuuga and the little boy. She smiled at the boy anyways and knelt down to his level. _Maybe it's just a coincidence._ She thought.

"Well hello there." Madoka said.

The boy was about to speak before the door opened and Kenta bumped into him, making him fall.

Kenta gasped at the boy, probably thinking the same she did, "I'm so sorry."

But the boy didn't listen as he picked himself off the ground and started crying, "Mommy!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"Oh shit Kenta! Ryuuga is so going to kill you."

Kenta started panicing, "What do I do? I'm to young to die!"

Madoka tried to calm him down, "Wait! Kenta, we don't even know if it's Ryuuga's kid."

_Ring_

Madoka and Kenta turned around slowly, a waterfall of tears running down their faces. They were only met with the glaring gaze of all-to-familiar golden eyes. They gasped at their friend, "Ginga!"

"Kenta? Madoka?" Ginga blinked at them and then grinned widely. He rushed over to them and crushed them in a hug. He laughed loudly, "I missed you guys _so_ much!"

"Ginga, we can't breathe!" Madoka said while trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh sorry." He let them go and they took in large amounts of air.

Another ring of the bell and they looked to see Hikaru walking in. She smiled at Ginga and ran up to him, hugging him.

It didn't take long until Madoka blwe up on him, "Where have you been!" She demanded, "We've been worried sick about you!"

"Yeah! And Kyouya, Benkei, Hyouma, and Mr. Hagane!" Kenta joined her.

"And to make matters worse Kenta accidently bumped Ryuuga's kid down!"

Ginga's eyes widened, "You mean Riki?" He looked down to the white haired boy who took his hand at the mention of his name, Ginga smiled at him and then started laughing at Kenta and Madoka, "This is my son!"

There was a pause from the three, "WHAT!"

Ginga laughed nervously, "It's a long story . . . kind of."

"Well can you tell us it?"

"Yeah, who's the lucky girl?" Kenta grinned and Madoka elbowed him in the stomach.

"Um well you see. . . ."

Just then Kyouya walked in holding a squirming Dan with Benkei, Hyouma, and Ryuusei following.

"Kyouya!" Madoka, Kenta, and Hikaru yelled happily.

"Hey." He let a rare smiled slip but he shook his head and handed Dan to Ginga, "He tried to run off when you left."

Ginga scrouched down to his son's level, "Say you're sorry."

The flame haired child turned to Kyouya and looked down, "I'm sorry Uncle Kyouya. . . ."

Kyouya crossed his arms and nodded, "Apology accepted."

The girls giggled at the scene but then Madoka became serious, she looked to all of them, "Hold up! Where have you all been for the last, oh I don't know, four years?"

Ginga shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair, the others looked away nervously.

Kenta spoke up, "Ginga we're your friends, you can trust us."

Ginga nodded, "Yeah," he took a deep breath, "I was raped . . ." they gasped, "by Ryuuga. . . ." There was a pause while the other three were speechless, trying to digest what he just said. Kenta was the first to do something.

He kicked the chair and mutter, "That bastard."

"Kenta!" Ginga went and grabbed his shoulders, "It's okay! See," he spun around, "I'm fine!" He laughed.

Kenta smiled at his best friend, "I'm sorry Ginga."

Ginga grinned at him but it went away when Madoka said, "But that doesn't explain why you were gone."

He turned to her, "We have two reasons for leaving." He walked back to Kyouya and raised his pointer finger, "One."

"We didn't want Ryuuga to find us." Kyouya said.

"Two."

"Ginga was pregnant with Ryuuga's children."

Madoka stared for a moment and then burst out laughing along with Kenta, "Hahaha! That's impossible! Ginga's a guy, guys can't get pregnant."

"They can if they are born with both male and female reproductive systems." Ginga sweatdropped at the two.

They stopped laughing and stared at him again, "So that means you have a. . . ."

"What? Oh . . . no! No, no, not that pasrt just the other lower parts. It's, you know, in the b-"

"Okay! Just stop right there! I do not think we should know where it's at!" Madoka freaked.

Everyone laughed at her and Ginga introduced Dan and Riki. The group started telling each other what they had been doing for the past four years until Kenta interrupted, popping up a question that had been bugging him for a while, "Wait but why were you acting so sick and crazy before you left?"

"Sick and crazy?" Ginga titled his head to the side, "Oh!"

* * *

><p><em>Haha cliffy! :D Next chapter is a flashback! :) I hope you enjoyed and again please tell me if anyone is OOC. Thanks for reading and please Review!<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback chapter! Sorry everyone but I've been waiting to write this one. This time Ginga is OOC for a reason haha. :) Thanks everyone for Reviewing again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)  
><em>

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Chapter Three  
><em>**

_FLASHBACKTIME_

INMADOKA'SBATHROOM

**Bleh!**

"Ginga! Are you sure you're okay?" Madoka asked in concern outside of the locked bathroom door.

"Yeah!" He threw up again, "I'm fine!"

It had been a month since Ryuuga had raped him. Kyouya and Hyouma were there when he took the pregnancy test and he had alreday told them about his condition. His dad already knew as well and Benkei had walked in on a conversation Kyouya and Ginga were having about it. For right now Ginga has been throwing up every morning and he was tired of the constant moodswings and food cravings.

"Dammit!" He hoarsely whispered, "Why do you do this to me!" He yelled at his stomach. He threw up again and waited for a couple minutes before he thought it was safe to stand before washing his face, brushing his teeth, and flushing the disgusting, digested, used-to-be Captain Crunch down the toilet. Stepping out of the bathroom he saw Madoka looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

He waved his hand, "Hey."

"Ginga I'm-" She began but he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Look Madoka, I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry and you don't have to call the doctor." He shivered at the thought of needles, "So just leave it."

Madoka ran up the stairs only to see Ginga walk out the door. He could hear her sigh and frowned as he walked down the street. He didn't mean to snap at her it just came to him. He blamed it on moodswings. Suddenly he spotted Kenta and Benkei. He shouted their names and ran over to them with a goofy grin. He saw Kenta's downcast face and instantly became worried, "What's wrong, Kenta?"

"My dog died. . . ." He sniffed and wiped his tear-rimmed brown eyes.

"Oh Kenta! I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you had a dog."

"Yeah, she got run over by a car this morning." He was crying now.

Ginga's eyes fogged up with tears as well. When one slipped down his cheek he noticed that Benkei tensed up, knowing he was going to explode any minute.

"Uh, Kenta, maybe we should get to-" Benkei started but it was too late because Ginga already had Kenta in a deathgrip erupting with tears and wails like a volcano.

"Oh why, why did the dog have to die! It didn't deserve that!" He jumped up, "Where is that car? I'm gonna go and kick its-"

"Ginga!"

The flame head turned back to Kenta and hugged him once more, "I'm so sorry Kenta!"

"What are you doing?" He heard Kyouya say behind him.

Ginga turned on him now as he grabbed his arm and tugged on it while pointing to the, now wide-eyed, Kenta, "It's so sad Kyouya! Kenta's dog died! She was-" Suddenly Ginga fainted and Kyouya caught him.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Kenta asked worriedly.

Kyouya checked his pulse, "Well he's alive. We should take him back to Madoka's."

INGINGA'SFLASHBACKDREAM

_He could feel his tongue running up his chest and then to his neck before bitting down, hard, and leaving a purple-ish blue bruise. _A hickey, _Ginga thought, _he gave me a hickey! _His body was trembling and his arms hurt from being in the same position for so long. The golden eyed teen had already tried pushing him away, resulting in him being pinned, and kicking him off, which ended with a small knee in the groin and another 'lovebite'. He tried getting the stronger male off by pressing up into him with his hips but that only made Ryuuga moan deeply and press into him _more_. Ginga let out a long held in moan as well. He didn't want this to ahppen to him but he still felt the pleasure of it._

_Ginga shook his head and wriggled in Ryuuga's grip, "No!" He felt Ryuuga chuckle as it rumbled on his chest._

_"Don't deny it."_

_"Wha-" Ryuuga captured his open mouth with a deep kiss. _**(Does anyone know what I can call it besides a deep kiss?)**

ENDOFFLASHBACKDREAM

Ginga's eyes opened to see Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, and Kyouya looking at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He reached up to feel a wet rag on his forehead.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream so. . . ." Madoka said.

"Thanks," he said, "yeah it was just a nightmare." Kyouya and Benkei exchanged look but they looked back at Ginga when his stomach growled, "Haha I guess I'm hungry." He grinned.

"Well there's a leftover hamburger in the fridge." Madoka pointed to the kitchen.

"That's nice. What about pickles and yogurt?" Ginga titled his head to the side.

"Pickles and yog- um I mean yeah I have some."

"Sweet!" He jumped up and jogged to the kitchen.

Madoka turned to Kyouya when he left and whispered to him, "Pickles and yogurt? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him?"

Kyouya shurgged, "Maybe it's just stress and exhaustion."

Madoka was about to say something before she was interrupted by Ginga yelling, "Madoka! I can't find the yogurt!" The short brown haired girl sweatdropped before going to help her, unbeknownst to her, pregnant friend before he hurt himself.

ENDOFFLASHBACKTIME

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you all enjoyed that and had some laughs! :D I got the idea for the next chapters so yep just have some fun while I write Chapter Four down haha. :)<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow 6:37? I feel so special! Haha everytime you guys Review it brings me more excitement to writing the next chapter. I have a question, though yeah I know it's stupid but should I pair Kyouya up with someone? And if so, who? Thanks everyone for Reviewing again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! :D  
><em>

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Chapter Four  
><em>**

It has been a week since Ginga and the others came back to Metal City and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Kyouya and Ginga were heading to the Bey Park to teach Dan and Rikki how to beybattle. They had gotten their first beys a couple days ago and had been begging their Uncle Kyouya since. As they entered the huge building Ginga started to get a bad feeling but he ignored it when he saw Dan and Rikki smile and laugh, running up to watch some people battle. He joined his two sons and cheered on the bladers.

Sooner than they thought Ginga and Kyouya lost Dan and Rikki in the many beybattles of the Bey Park.

"Kyouya you should have watched them better." Ginga stated while yelling out his sons' names.

"Me! You're their mother!" Kyouya glared at his best friend.

He ignored him, "Dan! Rikki!"

"Mommy!"

He turned around to see his children running up to him with open arms. Ginga hugged them, kissing their hair and forehead. He pulled them back and started stroking their hair, "Do you know how worried I was about you two? Never do that again." He softly glared into their eyes.

"We're sorry Mommy." They said and Rikki hugged him again.

"Mommy?" A new voice said, familiar to Kyouya and very familiar to Ginga.

Dan, not realizes his Uncle's and mother's shock, ran up to the tall, muscular, white haired with a red patch, yellow eyed 'stranger' and grabbed his hand, "This is the guy who helped us look for you." He grinned, much like Ginga always does.

Ginga stood, looking into the yellow eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long. He noticed Kyouya's balled fists and angry glare so he put a hand on his shoulder, "Um Dan, come here, Uncle Kyouya is going to take you two home, okay?"

"But-" All three of them were about to protest but Ginga stared them down.

"Go now, I'll be back in a little bit." He looked into Kyouya's angry blue eyes until he nodded and began walking away.

"Wait Uncle Kyouya!" Dan said and chased after him.

"Bye Mommy." Rikki said.

"Bye sweety." Ginga let his youngest son go to run after the other two. The flame head turned to Ryuuga and was about to speak but Ryuuga beat him to it.

"You're their mother?" Ginga nodded, "But that's impossible, you're a guy."

Ginga walked closer to him and explained his condition. Ryuuga's eyes widened, "Then who is the twerps dad?"

Ginga glared, "Those 'twerps' are your sons." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Ryuuga in shock. He could here him shouting, "Meet me at the old Colosseum tonight, alone!" Ginga didn't look back or answer, he was too upset. He realized that he had just faced the person who raped him, who he loved, and who had also given him his precious children. He shook his head and started running to Madoka's shop. He slowly walked in and down the stairs to see Kyouya sitting in a chair while Dan and Rikki were asleep on the couch, their heads put together. He looked to the clock to see it was only six o'clock. He started scolding Kyouya, "It's not even their bedtime, Kyouya! Also they haven't even had dinner yet."

"If you wake them up now they'll never go to bed." He stood up.

"Alright," he picked them up gently trying not to wake them. He walked past Kyouya and laid them down on the bed in the spare room they had been staying in. Madoka said it used to be her dad's before he died, he had given Madoka the shop years before he died though. Ginga put the blanket over them and kissed their foreheads. The flame head walked into the living room and looked to Kyouya, who had been giving him an expecting look since he came back, "What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just told him about my condition and how Dan and Rikki were his kids." He shrugged.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just stood there." Kyouya looked at him, Ginga put his hands on his hips, "I'm serious."

Kyouya sighed and ran his hand through his thick, long green hair, "I'm going home," he walked up the iron staircase, "goodnight Ginga."

"Goodnight." Ginga listened to him leave before groaning and flopping on the couch. He placed his hands on his face thinking, _I need a cold shower_, but his stomach growled and he stood up like a zombie, "Fooood. . . ."

After eating his makeshift dinner Ginga took a cold shower, relaxing all his muscles, and stepped out clothed and refreshed. He walked into his room and was about to lay down before remembering Ryuuga's words, _"Meet me at the old Colosseum tonight, alone!"_ Ginga thought for a second if he should go or not but he shrugged anyway and muttered, "What the hell, I'll go." He grabbed the keys to the shop and walked out the door, locking it.

He arrived at the Colosseum and walked through the tunnel. He spotted Ryuuga in the center and approached him.

Ryuuga looked at him, studying him, "Ginga. . . ."

"What do you want?"

The moon had risen, making it light hit Ryuuga. It lit up his features and made his white hair shine along with his eyes. Ginga could see, in his eyes, that he had changed. He could see why he loved him for four years ago and still did by the look of care and softness along with another emotion he could not recognize that would always appear in his yellow eyes when he looked at him. Ginga's glare softened but he still held it.

Ryuuga stepped closer to him, "Ginga, I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it for that night." Tears brimmed his golden eyes.

"I know, you'll probably hate me forever but I . . . I just wanted to tell you that I. . . ." He was now right in front of him.

"You what?" Ginga urged on.

"I . . . I love you. . . ." He gently held up Ginga's chin and kissed him.

Ginga couldn't think but he kissed back. Ryuuga loved him, he loved him back! Not just in lust, or for fun, to play with his emotions, he loved him. Ryuuga broke the kiss but Ginga wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you too." And again they kissed. Locking lips once, twice, thrice. Ryuuga licked the bottom of Ginga's lips for access and Ginga granted it. Their tongues battled for dominance until Ryuuga won and they parted, a string of saliva connecting them. They both panted and Ginga played with the back of his white hair.

"What're we going to do?" Ryuuga pressed their foreheads together, "Your friends don't like me all that much."

Ginga chuckled, "I'm more worried about Dan and Rikki. They haven't had a father figure before."

"How about we deal with it in the morning?"

Ginga nodded, "Yeah," He was about to walk away but Ryuuga held him at the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into his ear, his hot breath making Ginga shiver.

"Home?"

"No, you're coming with me." He pulled him closer.

"As long as we don't have sex." He looked at him in the corner of his eye.

Ryuuga grinned devilishly, "No promises." Ginga glared at him, "Hnng, fine no sex . . . for now."

They began walking back to town, "We're gonna have to wake up early, you know."

"And why is that?"

"So no one gets suspicious, also Dan and Rikki will get worried."

"Alright, we'll wake up at eight."

"Yay!" Ginga cheered. Ryuuga let a smile slip and grabbed the golden eyed teen's hand, interlocking their fingers. They both blushed and didn't talk for the whole trip to Ryuuga's huge, amazing apartment.

"Whoa . . ." Ginga said, clearly amazed, "Why do they even call this an apartment?"

* * *

><p><em>My hands . . . are so tired. I hope you liked it, please Review and I don't care if you are even anonymous I still enjoy reading them. :) Did I ever get to mention that this is implied GingaxRyuuga? It's not just oh Ryuuga raped him and now they hate each other, they did love each other in the past and still did it's just Ryuuga . . . well it'll explain in later chapters. Now! :D Haha on to writing Chapter Five! 3<br>_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_This took forever, didn't it? Haha, well some plot comes into the story so good luck trying to figure what the fudge it is! xD Geez, you might have to wait longer for the other one I think 'cause I'm trying to make each longer then the other. Well it might be short, I don't know, it all depends. Anyways! Thanks everyone for Reviewing again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! :D  
><em>

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Chapter Five  
><em>**

Ginga stepped into Ryuuga's apartment. Inside the living room there was an L-shaped, cream colored couch with a coffee table in front of the long part as well as a big screen TV and across the short part was a dark brown love seat. Under all that was a fluffy white carpet and under that, and everywhere else, was a wooden floor. The walls were lime green with a white streak in the middle. Ginga saw a kitchen a few feet ahead and walked into it. It looked like a normal fancy kitchen but above an empty space on the speckled counter was a huge window shaped, well, window that let you see all the living room. He saw Ryuuga walk by and ran up to him, "How'd you afford all of this?"

He looked to him, "I still work at Dark Nebula."

"They pay you?"

He nodded and opened a door to another room which Ginga supposed was his room. It had a large, king sized bed with desks on either side each with a lamp on them. Beside the door was a dresser and across from the bed was two other doors. Ginga went to check out those while he noticed Ryuuga laid on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. The first door was a closet and the second was a bathroom. Ginga stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He took off his jacket, and belts; he had already taken off his shoes at the door. He slowly crept up to the bed and silently placed his clothes on the floor. He crawled up to Ryuuga from the other side of the bed. Ginga kissed his soft lips and he opened his yellow eyes.

"I was waiting for that." Ryuuga grinned mischievously.

"Wha-" Suddenly Ginga was on his back with Ryuuga on top of him.

Ryuuga kissed him lightly and ran a hand through his red, fiery hair, "I love you."

Ginga stroked his cheek, "I love you too."

They smiled to each other and kissed again but this time deeper. Their tongues danced in harmony. The two parted and Ryuuga removed his scarf, kissing his neck. Ginga moaned softly but suddenly realized what was happening and grabbed a pillow, smashing it on Ryuuga's head. When he looked up to see what was happening Ginga scrambled out from under him and sent another pillow flying at his face.

"What the hell?" He looked to see Ginga holding another pillow, pouting with his cheeks puffed out and flushed red.

"You said we weren't going to have sex!" He pointed at him.

Ryuuga chuckled, "We weren't having sex . . . but if you say so. . . ." He grabbed a pillow that was thrown at him and laid down next to Ginga, "G'night!"

Ginga stared at him, agape, "Wha-what?" He turned Ryuuga around and smiled seductively, "I never said we couldn't makeout. . . ." he saw the interest that sparked in his yellow eyes. Ginga sat up with Ryuuga following. Their lips locked many times with the occasional moan and grind. Minutes passed by as Ginga laid Ryuuga down and straddled him, he could feel his lips curving up into a smile. The flame head wondered about the other's motives but his thoughts vanished when Ryuuga bucked his hips into his, "Ah!" He gasped out in pleasure, eyes closed. He felt Ryuuga smirk and buck two more times. Ginga moaned out loudly and met his third with his own hips, making both moan deeply. Ginga grinded into him once more to hear him moan before whispering in his ear, "Bedtime." He jumped off the bed and took off his dark blue, tight, jeans and walked to Ryuuga's dresser. grabbing one of his boxers.

"I'm really enjoying the view." Ryuuga said from the bed.

Ginga turned to see him staring at his ass, "Oh do you?" He grinned, "What about this?" He was about to bend over but picked up another pair of Ryuuga's boxers and chucked it at his face, covering his view of him. Ginga laughed at him, "Get changed!" He ran to the bathroom before he could catch him and locked the door. After getting changed Ginga walked over to the bed and buried himself in the soft, brown blankets. Ryuuga switched the light off and joined him. He felt arms secure themselves around his waist. He blushed but didn't mind. He felt safe in Ryuuga's arms. He smiled as he felt him place his head in the crook of his neck. Before he drifted off and surrendered to the dark warmth of sleep he could hear Ryuuga's velvet voice whisper in his ear, "I love you."

INTHEMORNING

"Wake up, silly." Ginga said and shook Ryuuga's ar,. He groaned and rolled onto his side, Ginga puffed his cheeks at his action, "I made bacon and eggs." His face was pulled down to have Ryuuga breath into his ear.

"I'd rather have you."

Heat rose to his face and burned his cheeks. He smashed a pillow into his face, "In your dreams!"

Ryuuga removed the pillow revealing a playful smile, "How'd you know?"

Ginga couldn't come up with a better comeback so he called him a pervert and walked out of the room. He sat at the table and began eating his breakfast. Eventually Ryuuga came stumbling in the kitchen and sat across from him, eating as well.

After putting his clothes from yesterday back on he waited for Ryuuga by the door.

_Knock, knock!_

Ginga jumped at the sudden noise and opened the door, "Can I help you?" Ginga asked two guys in black suits and dark sunglasses, one was holding a black device that kept beeping at random times.

"Are you Ginga Hagane?" Ginga nodded, "We'll need you to come with us, sir."

Ginga's expression hardened, "Why?"

"That is classified."

"And what if I refuse?"

"If Number 16 is to refuse we have been ordered to use force." They stepped inside.

"Oh shit!" Ginga booked it passed the living room and into Ryuuga's room, "Ryuuga!"

Said person walked out of the bathroom, "Yeah?"

"We've got company!" He looked down and immediately blushed, covering his eyes, "And please put on a towel." Ryuuga grinned and whipped a towel around his waist right before the black suited men ran in, holding Ginga by his arms.

"Let me go!" Ginga squirmed. They pulled up his shirt, looking at his back, "Hey!"

The black device beeped, "Confirmed, we have found Number 16."

Ryuuga's eye twitched.

"Confirmed, able for Breeding Process."

His teeth grit.

"Confirmed, has recently been in sexual activities."

Ryuuga slowly walked over to the one talking and punched him in the face, making him release his hold on Ginga along with the other man. He gave them both death glares and they actually looked scared. Ryuuga pulled Ginga's shirt down and wrapped his arm around his waist, "Never, and I mean _never_, touch him again." The two, supposed to be brave, mysterious guys nodded as they shook, "Good. Now tell me what were you babbling about."

"We're not authorized to speak."

Ryuuga motioned for him to give him the black device but they shook their heads. Ginga heard Ryuuga growl dangerously and the two guys in suits threw the device at Ryuuga, who caught it, and ran out of his huge apartment.

"Tch, cowards." Ryuuga scoffed before looking at the device in his hands, which kept beeping frequently.

"What is it?" Ginga asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He stared at it while information kept popping up like a chatroom.

_Confirmed - Number 16 in contact_

_Confirmed - Able for Breeding Process_

_Confirmed - Recent sexual activity_

_Immediately bring back to headquarters._

"What's the Breeding Process?" Ginga quirked an eyebrow.

Ryuuga ignored him and turned him around, pulling up his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ginga was flustered and his face was beat red.

Ryuuga squeezed his butt, "Shut up." He observed his back finding the number 16 on it, just above his jeans, "Ginga, where did you get this?"

"My dad said I was born with it. Why?"

"They kept saying that you were Number 16, and this is a 16." He traced it with his fingers and Ginga pulled his shirt back down.

He pouted, "Stop that." Ryuuga grinned and grabbed his hand, "So what you're saying is that my dad lied to me?"

"No, I'm saying that we should go have a nice little chat with him about this."

"But what about Dan and Rikki?" They were in the elevator now.

"We go see them first." He gave a reassuring smile and Ginga smiled back.

20MINUTESLATER

"You bastard!" Kyouya threw his fist at Ryuuga and the latter fell to the ground with a _thump!_

"Such a lovely welcoming." Ryuuga grumbled, handling his bruised jaw.

"Kyouya!"

Said person turned to see Ginga running up to them from the iron staircase with Dan and Rikki, "Ginga?" The flame head helped Ryuuga up from the ground.

"Mr. Stranger Guy!"

Ryuuga looked down to see his sons smiling up at him. He smirked and ruffled their hair, "Hey you two."

"Ginga, why is he here?" Kyouya whispered to him.

"Because I brought him here." Kyouya's cat-like eyes dilated, "It's time Dan and Rikki know who he is."

"Mommy?" Rikki looked to him, "What was the big surprise you wanted to show us?"

Dan joined, "Yeah, where is it?"

"Well, um, kids. . . ." He shuffled his feet nervously as the two four-year-olds stared at him, "You see," he pushed Ryuuga forward, "Mr. Stranger Guy here is the big surprise!" Ginga grinned.

The two stared at Ryuuga in boredom, "What about him?" They said in unison.

"Dan, Rikki, his name is Ryuuga and. . . ."

"And?" They leaned in.

"And . . ." Ryuuga grabbed his hand and squeezed it to reassure him, "he's your father."

Their eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Chapter Five is done, now I got to get some sleep. *Yawn* I hope you enjoyed reading 'cause I know I enjoyed writing it. :) Please Review, even if you're anonymous, because your Reviews inspire me to continue writing! :D<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey haha yeah I'm using my friend's laptop so I can upload this. :) So all of you should thank her as well 'cause she is fantastic and I love her! 3 Now! This is chapter I procrastinated with but at least I got it done, I like it and I think I did a pretty good job on it, although I think I made Kyouya a bit OOC. ^^; I really hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)_

**_!DISCLAIMER! -I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!_**

**_Chapter Six_**

Their eyes widened. Rikki was first to react, "Our da-dad?" Ginga nodded, Rikki gasped in excitement and tugged on Dan's sleeve, "Did you hear that, Dan, we've got a Daddy!" He was estatic about the news but Dan didn't move an inch, his head down. rikki ran up to Ryuuga and hugged him while the two parents eyed their oldest son.

"Da-" Ginga reached out his hand.

"Why wasn't he there?"

"Wha-? Dan. . . ."

Dan looked up at his mother with tearful eyes, "Why wasn't he with us when we were little? What about our birthdays? The first day that we came here?" His eyes were rivers, "Why,_ Mother_, why?_"_

Ginga's mouth opened and closed several time but he didn't know what to say to him. He bent his head down, "Dan, I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologize!" The flame headed four-year-old ran out of the B-Pit shop, crying.

Ginga ran after him, "Stay here!" He yelled to the other three.

Kyouya turned to Ryuuga with a fierce glare, "This is all your fault."

"Mine? How?" He asked, irritated.

"If you hadn't raped him. . . . You know why didn't you just have normal sex with him? Or better! Why didn't you not have sex _at all_ in the first place."

"Kyouya," Ryuuga glared.

"What?"

"Shut up."

_WITHGINGA_

"Dan! Wait!" Ginga saw him run to the tower that he and, after his ruthless training, Kyouya beybattled at. When they reached the beydish he grabbed Dan. Dan kicked and squirmed but he didn't let go, "Daniel Hagane! You stop this fit right now!" Dan stopped but he started wailing and sobbing. Ginga put him down and lightly held his shoulders, "Dan look at me." He shook his head and covered his eyes, Ginga sighed and removed his hands, "Daniel, listen to me." Dan opened his eyes and their golden colors mixed.

"Why wa-wasn't he there, m-mommy?" Dan hiccuped.

Ginga brushed his tears away, "Oh, sweety, it's something you'll understand when you're older."

"Bu-"

"You're father and I love each other and we love you and Rikki so much, okay? Do you understand that? For now on he's, _we're_, going to be there for you."

"And Rikki?"

Ginga nodded, "And Rikki."

Dan hugged him and he hugged back but the loving moment was interrupted by the powerful gusts of wind coming from a black helicopter above them. It landed and the door opened to reveal the two guys in suits that had ran away from Ryuuga earlier.

Ginga's eyes widened and he pulled dan behind him, he growled, "What do you want?"

The one who always spoke last time responded, "After our last, failed, mission we were ordered to come back and retrieve you, Number 16."

"What does Number 16 even mean?" He backed away but he noticed that the men saw Dan.

"That is classified information. Who is that behind you? He looks an awful lot like you."

Ginga turned to Dan and whispered to him, "Dan I need you to run, fast as you can, and go get your father. Run!"

Dan's eyes grew wide and he pointed behind him, "Mommy, watch out!"

He felt two hands grab him from behind, "Let me go!" He wriggled and squirmed, kicked and screamed but he couldn't get loose. He panted, out of breath.

"Tried already?" he heard the guy in the suit say, "Not so tough when your boyfriend isn't around, are you?" Ginga growled but ignored him, he turned to look at Dan to see him shaking with fear. The suit guy spoke again, "You know he does look a lot like you, Number 16, are you two related?" Ginga glared at him and spit in his face. He motioned for the other guy to hold him as he let go, "You really shouldn't have done that." He slapped Ginga across the face making his head swing to the other direction and leaving a stinging, red hand print on his cheek.

"Mommy!"

"I'll have a talk with the master about punishing you." He turned to Dan who had a couple tears leaking down his face, "Now let's see who you are. . . ." He brought out the same device that Ryuuga stole from them last time. He scanned the frightened boy and smirked when it beeped, "The master will praise us greatly, Mark(Ginga snorted at his plain name for such a mysterious guy), for we have caught his child as well."

Ginga's eyes widened and he started struggling again, "Leave him alone!" He saw the man reach out his hand to Dan, "Don't you dare touch him!" As he got more protective and angry a red aura surrounded him, frightening the suit guy Mark who was holding him.

"Hurry! Sadate him!" The suit guy, who now had Dan in his grasp, threw a needle with a small case of clear liquid to Mark. He stabbed the needle into Ginga's thigh letting the clear liquid drain itself into him. Ginga started to feel dizzy and his body grew limp. He felt himself being lifted into the air. He tried hard to make out the spinning shapes around him and could see he was being carried by Mark and that he was now in their black helicopter. He could hear Dan crying and screaming at them.

"Ginga! Dan!" A new voice spoke.

Ginga squinted to see blurry figures of Ryuuga, Kyouya, and Rikki. He smiled tiredly but he couldn't move otherwise. He felt so tired but kept fighting the sleep that was trying to overcome him. He could hear them talking and could feel the helicopter started to rise into the air. He turned his head to Dan only to see waterfalls of tears and snot coming from him. He sniffed and wailed while Ginga finally dragged his hand across the cold, metal floor board, lightly grabbing onto his small hand. He heard someone talking irritably at Dan and saw someone kick him. Ginga grew furious, how could he hurt his son! He looked up to who kicked Dan to see the suit guy that he didn't know the name of and kicked him in the leg as hard as he could in his woozy state, tiredly glaring at him. The guy cursed and touched his possibly bruised leg, he growled at Ginga and, out of anger, kicked him hard in the side making him roll to the edge. He coughed and barely grabbed onto the wall so he wouldn't fall out but he realised something. . . . His hand, the hand that was stillholding onto Dan's, was hanging outside the helicopter. His eyes widened and gripped his son's hand tighter through the thick haze of his mind. He pulled him up using the wall for support but he felt Dan start to slip.

"Dan. . . !" He uttered but his son's hand vanished from his. He quickly jumped to the edge and was about to fall off too but the two suit guys, Mark and no name, caught him. He watched, as if in slow motion, as his son fell to the roof. His arms flailed to get his long lost hand again and tears streamed down his face in despair, "Daannn!" He screamed tears running down his face, but as he neared the roof being as he was a foot away from the edge a white streak flashed across the roof and grabbed onto the child's leg. Ginga knew it was Ryuuga and sighed in relief but then gasp when Ryuuga started going over the edge as well. He saw Kyouya run up to them and grab Ryuuga's legs while Rikki pulled on Kyouya's longcoat. When they were all pulled up safely Ginga smiled, satisfied that everyone was safe he let himself be taken over by the sadative.

_WITHRYUUGAINB-PIT_

"Son of a-"

"Children!"

Ryuuga glared at the green haired 16-year-old but nodded. He looked down at his two kids and saw them crying their eyes out while wailing for their missing mother. He felt a nudge in his side and turned to see Kyouya staring into his yellow eyes with his light blue ones.

"Go comfort them," Kyouya stated, Ryuuga looked at him confused since he didn't know how, "You're thier _father_ and their _mother_ just got _kidnapped_. They're probably going through the same sadness you are."

Ryuuga sighed, understanding him, "Fine," He walked over to his sons and kneeled down in front of them, "Hey you two. Don't cry, c'mon, just um look mommy's fine. Don't worry your Uncle Kyouya and I are going to go after them, okay?" They kept on sobbing. Ryuuga sighed and ran his hand through his white, spikey hair, _How would Ginga handle this?_ He thought but was interrupted by light snickering from behind. He turned to see Kyouya holding in his laughter.

"No, ignore me, don't stop. You're doing a _great_ job."

Ryuuga rolled his eyes, _Bastard,_ he thought. he could admit that Kyouya could be nice when he wanted to be but at times he could be a dick. He flipped him off, hiding it behind hhis back so Dan and Rikki wouldn't see, then turned back to his children. He sighed and pat their heads, stroking their hair. Rikki looked at him and started crying on him, hugging his chest as much as he could. Dan, after a few more wails, also started crying him. Ryuuga was shocked for a moment but hugged them back, feeling at least a little better about being their father. He noticed that Kyouya had stoppped laughing and walked out of the room. He smiled to himself, _Maybe I can be . . . a good father after all. . . ._

After a couple more minutes he noticed that the crying had stopped. He looked down at Dan and Rikki to see them asleep. He gently picked them up and tucked them into bed in their, and Ginga's, room. He walked out of the room and plopped himself on the blue couch, thinking. He heard a beeping sound from his pocket and realised he still had the black device from that morning.

_Confirmed - Number 16 successfully captured._

A few minutes later it beeped again, he looked.

_Confirmed - Number 16 at headquarteres._

_Order - All agents return to headquarters._

He sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He was really worried about Ginga but right now, he was wondering what the 'Number 16' thing was about. What Ginga had told him was that he had had it since he was born . . . well that's what his dad said to him. . . . _His dad. . . . _His knitted together, "Kyouya!"

Said person walked in, annoyed, "What?"

"Who told you guys that you should leave to somewhere private when Ginga was pregnant?"

Kyouya scratched his chin, "I think . . . it was Ryuusei, Ginga's dad." He noticed Ryuuga started walking up the iron staircase, "Hey! Where are you going?"

He turned to him, "I'm going to talk to Ryuusei."

"Who's going to take care of the kids if they wake up?"

"You, _Uncle Kyouya_." He was upstairs now.

Kyouya chased after him and grabbed his arm, "No! If you're about to do something stupid I should be there. Especially if you're about to talk to Ginga's dad."

He jerked his arm away and glared at him, he growled menacingly, "I'm trying to help."

"Listen, I want to help too," his light blue eyes dialated warningly, "but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you know."

"What's going on here?" The two turned to see Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, and Hikaru walking in the door.

Ryuuga sighed, "I really don't have time for this."

He was about to walk away but Kyouya stopped him again, "You can't save him alone."

Ryuuga pushed past him and walked back down the stairs in defeat. He waited on the couch as he heard the others upstairs arguing. He watched as they walked downstairs and stared at him. He took in a breath before telling them about the guys, Ginga's tattoo thing of 16, and what happened hours ago. He also told them about how he was thinking that Ryuusei was somehow involved in all of it.

"But that can't be right. Ryuusei wouldn't do that to Ginga!" Madoka countered his opinion.

"I never said he was the one pulling the strings, if he was it would've been easier to get Ginga anyways." He lifted a finger at Kenta, who was about to speak, "I was asying that he might know about this more than we do."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Kyouya grunted.

"You're the one who stopped me before." They glared at each other.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you!"

Everyone else sweatdropped as the two spit insults at each other. Finally, Madoka stepped inbetween the two and held them back from beating the other.

"Enough! Geez, can't guys stop fighting even once!"

"Tch," Ryuuga scoffed, "I'm leaving to go find Ryuusei." He walked up the staircase but after a few second he came back down. He scratched the back of his head in embrassment, "Uhh . . . where does he live?"

"Idiot. . . ."

Everyone, once again, sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is and I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately you'll have to wait longer for the next one. ^^; Please Review! I love them and it makes me feel inspired to write more.<em>

_~ yours truly, Star ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh wow well huge surprise here:_

_._

_._

_._

_I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! :DDD And I am so fricken happy about that so that I can continue writing everything to make all of you happy. I'm really sorry for the ong wait though on this chapter, I had a hard time with it. Well I knew everything that was going to happen but I couldn't get the words down on paper in which to describe what was in my head. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and please Review! ;)_

**_!DISCLAIMER! -I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Coming!" Footsteps could be heard.

Kyouya turned to face a deathly irritated Ryuuga from the plain white door in front of him, "Stay here."

The white haired teen leaned against the wall a few feet away from the door to not be seen. He, Kyouya, and Hyouma had gona to Ryuusei's house to question him; the others stayed at Madoka's to watch Dan and Rikki. He looked back at the door when it opened. Standing in the door frame with dark red hair and a white dress shirt with dark blue business pants was Ryuusei.

"Oh, hello Kyouya, Hyouma. What brings yo-"

"Save it, we need to talk." Kyouya said, eyes closed and hand raised.

_Way to get to the point._ Ryuuga thought but shrugged, knowing he would have done worse. He watched the man's brow furrow together and he stepped aside for them to enter. Ryuuga's glare burned itself into Kyouya's back, trying to send him a telepathic message that he wasn't going to stay outside.

"We have another person with us, can he come in?"

Apparently the message was sent.

"Hey dragonboy, get in here!" Kyouya barked at him.

"Brush your mane Mufasa, I'm coming." Ryuuga spat. It was obvious that Ryuusei to see him with his wide eyes and open mouth, "Close that, you'll get flies." He smirked, he knew he should be more nice to Ginga's father but he didn't want to with the possibility that he was a part of these weird things happening to Ginga.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ryuusei growled at him.

Ryuuga stared at him seriously, "It's about Ginga." His angry glare softened at the mention of his son, "Does the number 16 sound anything familiar to you?"

He started at the question and he was edgy, "What are you talking about?"

Ryuuga frowned, was he really going to test his temper? "You know what I'm talking about! Don't play stupid."

Ryuusei's expression darkened and he motiotned to the couch, "Please sit, I understand that I have a lot of explaining to do." As they all sat down on the couch Ryuusei sat on the love seat across from them, "What happened?"

As Ryuuga told what happened Ryuusei only grew more stiff and he looked to be in very deep . . . regret?

"I see," He ran a hand through his dark red hair, "Ryuuga can I please look at the device?" He handed it to him and the adult read through the messages, his eyes widened at one, "The Breeding Process?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means," He frowned and his eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "that Ginga might get hurt again."

Ryuuga growled and snatched the device away from him, "Again? What do you mean again?"

Ryuusei glared at him, "You were first."

"Tch," Ryuuga looked away and closed his eyes tightly, he could still hear his screams of pain in his head. Realization hit him and he stood up angrily, "You mean some bastard is going to-!"

Ryuusei interrupted him, "Yes, but that will only happen if we don't get to him in time."

Ryuuga sat back down, "Keep talking."

"How do you know about all of this?" Hyouma questioned.

Ryuusei sighed, putting his elbows on his knees, "It all started when Ginga's mother broke up with someone to be with me. Supposedy she broke his heart and he turned into a mad scientist. Later on, when Ginga's mother was pregnant with him, the mad scientist came to our house and warned us that if we 'did not abort the child'," he air quoted, "he would be one of his experiments. Of course we laughed at him, we thought he was just joking. But a month later she got kidnapped and then returned two days later, crying about how the man's warning was real. She told me that once Ginga was 'of age' he'd be brought to the man's lab and, if he survived being born the way he is, be put into the Breeding Process." He paused for a second, running a hand through his hair, before continuing, "I learned that others were being put through this as well, Ginga was the last out of the 16 that were subjects, making him Number 16. When Ginga was born, the day we brought him home, these men were waiting for us. Somehow they branded him permanetely without hurting him, we were knocked unconcious." His eyes got watery, "Soon after the affects of whatever he did to Ginga and his mother began to harm her. She died when he was still a baby. . . ." He wiped a stray tear away with the palm of his hand and cleared his throat, "I never told Ginga about this. All he knows is that his mother died of an unknown illness and that he had the brand since he was born." The poor adult leaned back and looked up at the cieling.

Everyone was silent, digesting what they had heard and possibly giving a silent prayer to Ginga's mother. Ryuuga was first to speak.

"Is this man still alive?"

Ryuusei shook his head, "No, he died in a fire."

"Then who's behind everything?" Kyouya growled.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "I heard that his son, a genius, took over the company. But a few years back the company was shut down, I'm guessing he's doing all this on his own with some servants."

Ryuuga grumbled, "Do we have any idea where this guy is?"

Ryuusei pointed to the device in his hands, "That should tell us."

Ryuuga looked at the device, flipping it around and back and forth, observing it. He shook it violently, "Tell me where Number 16 is!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Idiot. . . ." Kyouya muttered.

"What'd you say, flea bag?" He rose, clenching one of his fist.

Kyouya stood as well, "You heard me, dragonbreath!"

"That's it, Mufasa!"

"Come get me, Barney!"

"Quiet!" Hyouma yelled at them. They stared, shocked that he lost his cool, "Give me that." He took the device, looked at it, then gave it to Ryuusei.

They all watched anxiously as he began tapping the screen. He smiled, "I found it!"

"Yes!" They choursed.

"_Congradulations._" They looked at the device, did it just talk? "_Although, I'm afraid you'll be too late._"

The four looked at the device's screen to see none other than,

"Ginga?"

_SOMEWHEREELSEBEFORETHAT_

Ginga groaned and opened his eyes only to close them again when the bright light was too much for him. Slowly, he again opened his eeyes and looked around him. He was in, what he thought was, a basement-type room with a dangling chain that had a lit light bulb at the end. He looked below him to see that he was lying on a cot which was unsurprisingly uncomfortable. Ginga sat up, cradling his head; did he run into a wall or something? because that's what his head felt like right now. After nursing his head a bit more he tried looking for an exit only to find one on otherside of the room; a door. The flame head walked up to it and lightly turned the knob but it wouldn't move. Frustrated, he jiggled it violently before throwing up his hands in defeat and plopped down on the bed once again. Was this seriously happening? He gets kidnapped and locked in a hell of a crappy room waiting for whatever torture he'd have to face next, "Just great. . . ." He muttered. His attention snapped to the door when he heard a knock, it opened and a guy, he looked his age, walked in.

"Hello Number 16." He smiled, showing his pearl white teeth, "Or should I say Ginga Hagane?"

Ginga didn't answer him, just glared. He had dark blue spikey hair that went to his poison green eyes. Ginga noted that his canines were even sharped and bigger than Kyouya's.

"Oh now, don't be like that."

He looked away. What did this guy want?

"Look at me."

Ginga smirked and didn't, he wanted to piss him off.

"Do we really have to do this right now? I wanted to get to know you better."

_Huh?_ He was about to question him but he heard footsteps approach the cot. He went stiff when he felt his prescnce right next to him, it felt sickening and dark. He felt like throwing up. No, he felt like _running_, he was _afraid_ of him.

"Look at me." He breathed into his ear, his fingers grazing the skin on his neck.

Still Ginga didn't comply but he did speak, "Wh-who are you?"

The man's fingers clenched his chin and he forcefully whipped his head around to look into his poison green eyes. Ginga's body became numb with fear, as if venom was being poured into him. _Why am I so afraid of him?_ He thought and gasped when the man climbed on top of him. He squirmed and pushed him, "Get away from me!"

The man leaned his face near his and grinned, his sharp teeth glistening in the dim light of the room. A rumbling cam from his chest, like he was laughing at him, "My name is Professer Dameon and you," he licked his cheek, "Number 16, _are mine_."

Ginga's eyes widened and he punched him in the chest, "I'll never be your!" Dameon smiled at this and Ginga glared at him. He looked down at his legs, seeing that they could move, and brought them up to Dameon's chest. He grit his teeth when Dameon simply ran his hands down his sides, "Get off me or be kicked to the wall." The dark blue haired man laughed at him and placed his wandering hands on his thighs, he rubbed them for a moment then suddenly and violently dug his nails into them. Ginga gasped at the pain and watched as his jeans were slowly burned away, as if acid was pured on them. . . . He wasn't prepared for the equal pain that came with it.

"Ahh-!" Ginga screamed, throwing back his head and clenching his fist.

"Mmm . . ." Dameon licked his lips, "such delecious sounds."

"You . . . nngh! Sick bastard! Ahh-!" Stop it, please!" The man's fingers were somehow producing a strange clear liquid which burned his clothes away and also his skin. Ginga couldn't imagine anything being so physically painful this much in his entire life. Not even when Ryuuga raped him . . . although at some points it felt good. His back arched and he screamed again, he was moving, slowly, down his legs making it more unbearable. He whimpered and bit his lip, "Please! Please stop hurting me!" Thankfully, Dameon removed his hands with a triumphant smirk on his face. Ginga groaned in pain and placed his hands on his legs, gently helping them lay down on the cot, ignoring the pain running up and down them as he did. He glared up at Dameon only to see him reach into his back pocket of is jeans and pulling out a black device, just like the one Ryuuga stole from the two men.

Dameon spoke into it, "Congradulations. Athough, I'm afraid you'll be too late."

_Huh?_ He made the screen face Ginga and what he saw made tears prickle at the corners of his golden eyes.

"_Ginga?_"

"Ryuuga. . . !" A smile krept onto his face and he snatched the device from Dameon's hand. He saw his dad, Kyouya, and Hyouma also but Ryuuga grabbed his own device so that he was only looking at him now. His lover's face grew worried.

"_Ginga! are you hurt? Did anyone touch you? Are you alright_?"

"Well um you see. . . ." He looked away to Dameon who was smirking at him, a malicious glint in his eyes. He was straddling Ginga, supporting himself with his hands on either side of his hips.

"_What_?" Ryuuga urged him, "_What's he doing, Ginga?_"

Dameon leaned over the device, "Oh yes, he's hurt. Badly, might I add, probably won't be able to walk tomorrow." Ryuuga's expression grew enraged but Dameon continued, "And I've touched him." Ginga cringed when one of his hands started drawing circles on his waist. The dark blue haired man sank past the device to Ginga's ear, licking it. Ryuuga could see him now and his yellow eyes blazed in anger.

Ginga tried to elbow Dameon away, "Stop it." His hand was getting a bit too low for comfort. But he didn't isten, to Ginga's surprise he went passed his private area to his thigh. His eyes widened, "No wait, please do-ahh-!" He screamed when Dameon squeezed his thigh painfully.

"_Stop!_" Ginga heard Ryuuga yell.

He squirmed and screamed again when the grip got stronger. Out of anger and pain he turned to Dameon and bit his nose. He bit it hard enough that blood started to trickle onto his lips and down Dameon's face. Shocked, the man released him and pushed him back, his head hitting a metal bar of the cot. Ginga trembled at the deathly glare he was being given. Dameon growled, baring his sharp canines.

"You'll pay for that, Number 16." He nodded to the device still in Ginga's hand, "You better say goodbye while you still can." He grabbed the device out of his hand with his teeth nd held it in his mouth, making it face Ginga so he could see Ryuuga's angered and pained face.

Tears fled down his paled cheeks, "Ryuuga. . . ."

"_Ginga. . . ._" Ryuuga was hollding back tears of his own.

Ginga sniffed and smiled at the one he loved so, so much, "I love you!"

Ryuuga smiled, "_I-_" _SNAP!_

Dameon had crushed the device with his teeth and was now staring at Ginga menacingly. The device's pieces fell onto his stomach as if in slow motion, like his hope was crumbling as well. Ginga flinched when hands clamped onto his shoulders and he was thrown off the bed. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the contact. When it came he opened them again and stared up at Dameon, frightened.

Dameon towered above him, a devious smile dancing on his lips, "I can't wait. . . ."

Ginga swallowed painfully, "Can't wait f-for w-what?"

He crouched down and whispered into his ear, "To hear you scream in pain and cry your heart out when I enter that delecious body of yours. . . ."

_Ryuuga . . . please save me from this monster. . . ._

* * *

><p><em>There it is everyone! And, again, I am REALLY sorry for the long wait. ^^; Please Review! It influences me to write more! :D<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I really hope you like this chapter, this was that hardest by far and I bet this will be the top hardest. I couldn't describe what was in my head and the rape was _really_ hard to do, I never imagined it was going to be this hard! Please Review! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>- For All of Your Reviews you put on "Kids?" -<em>**

**_Anyone who's not on here: Thanks for the Reviews and, if you haven't been putting Reviews and just reading, thanks for putting some time into read Kids! :D -heart-_**

**_By The Way: This is also important to read . . . at parts. I might have put some spoilers in the feedbacks. ;)_**

**_gingalover: _**_Short? D:_

**_Kururugi YaoiFan: _**_I'll try to make a great kicking ass scene. :) Haha I think Dameon does deserve it, but you can't really blamed the guy if he was raised to be a creeper. xD I loovee Dan and Rikki x33 and Uncle Kyouya is cute too haha. Thanks and thanks for the Review too!_

**_Kat nee-san: _**_Thank you for being a devoted fan from the start! :) I really appreciate it and yes, Ryuuga did rape Ginga. x3 Maybe at the end of Kids I should put up the rape just because. Whatcha think of that? __Well, and this is for anyone wondering too, Kyouya did have feelings for Ginga before he was pregnent and during his pregnency, but also during that he learned to be more of a best friend . . . a very, very, very protective and caring best friend who I have grown to love to write about. ;3 Haha I love Kyouya, so you'll being seeing more of him and his badassness in the next chapters. Anyways, I'm ranting! __Aw thanks, I love you too! :D I told my friend a long time ago, she smiled and threw pencils at me. What a great best friend! xD Just kidding, I love her, she's amazing, but she did do that. ^^; Yes, that bastard WILL rape Ginga in this chapter. :) But that bastard will also get, whoops! Can't tell you! :P And what do you mean by that? D:_

**_Manakete-girl: _**_I have talked to you on dA so some of your Reviews have been answered along with some extra information and general chatting. :) Haha you're awesome! Thanks for waking up so late and reading Kids, it makes me feel so special. Also it feels great to know that people would love my story that much just to read it at that time, or even remember it existed. xD 'Mufasa' is refering to Kyouya if that's what you meant, but of course it's from the Lion King! :DDD I loved The Lion King since I was a little kid and I still love it, so obviously I just had to put it in my fantastic Kids ff~! I'm a Kovu fangirl too, eeehehe! But I haven't watched the movie in foreverrrrrrr. I'm too busyy. DDDx Oh well, maybe someday! ;)_

**_miakasango: _**_Fff, Kyouya is fucking amazing! x333 And yes, Ginga did get raped. I know Ginga should be mentally unstable and fragile because of that but hell, he spent seven years in a wooden cabin on an isolated island with only his most trusted people, I think he recovered pretty well for seven years. Glad I made you laugh, also glad that I made you sad! xDD Hell yes Ryuuga is sexy~! Why would I write a fic about him and pair him up with my favorite boyy? Hehe, oh yes, he is definately sexy haha. :) But you're right, Kyouya is sexier than Ryuuga, but I think Tsubasa is below Ryuuga, just because I don't fangirl over him like I do with the two. xD But you wanna know who's the top sexiest in my book? Can you guess? I'll just tell you! It's Ginga! Yepp, he's the sexiest to me. :3 You're right, Kyouya and Ryuuga are both pretty badass and I also wonder how it would be if the two actually fought . . . hmm . . . ideas for later. Anyways! Number 16 . . . hmm, oh wait! I don't have to wonder about 'cause I already know haha! xD But I think, if I can remember, oh shit I'm getting memory loss! Oh wait it came back, I believe that it explains a lot in this chapter, or was that the last chapter? You know what, I think I'm lost in this scrambled head of mine, on to the next Review you gave me! Oh yeah, watch and listen. :) Haha, I do try to make this funny but usual it just comes naturally. x3_

**_Silverclaw the Destined: _**_Glad to see that Kids is one of your favorite ffs. :3 No, he's not. ^^; But I do know that Kyouya DOES have a real brother, but he is only in the manga. Haha I think Kyouya's better as a single child for some reason. xP Sssss, I dunno about KyouyaxTsubasa, that's not really my thing, niether is an uke Kyouya. Since he's so beastly and fierce I don't see him as uke, but Tsubasa on the other hand may be strong and confident he has been very passive lately on where I am in the show so I don't see him as seme, NOW if I put Ginga and Tsubasa together, I'm not into that either, I would see Tsubasa as more of a seme but I would also see Ginga and Tsubasa both being uke and seme at the same time, just like I see GingaxMasamune, which I do ABSOLUTELY LOOOVEEE! x3333 *Cough* Anyways, on to your next Review. Hehe, thanks for being supportive and yes, that certain person did stab a needle into my leg but luckily I pulled it out and walked away. :3_

**_animegirl3774: _**_I'm not sure if you read this anymore but still, thanks, thanks, thanks, and thanks. :3_

**_NaKita277: _**_Hmm . . . I've always wondered if there should be more pairings but I don't see that happening with Kids almost being finished. I know, some people say certain pairings that would include people from Explosion/Masters, but I mainly circled this around Fight. Also with Tsubasa and Yu I decided to not put them in this story since I didn't like that much when I started it and still didn't bother to pay attention to their personalities and characteristics. So they're both out as well. This story is mainly about Ginga and Ryuuga, Dan and Rikki, including Kyouya, Ryuusei, Kenta, Hyouma, Benkei, and Madoka, did I forget someone? Hmm . . . I don't think so. Anyways, that's my answer to you! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and still continue to read Kids._

**_anomynous: _**_xDD I'd never use Masamune for such a cruel job as Dameon has! I looveeeeeeeee Masamune to bits and pieces! x3333 And plus this isn't an AU(Alternate Universe) so if Masamune was used and this was actually real, I think everyone would have beat the shit out of him when he was seen. Thank you, by the way! :D I never knew people considered my story one of the best on here, but I know there are many, many great writers with fantastic stories that match up, some even succeed, my Kids~! :3 Yes, there are many even out of the Metal Fight Beyblade category that are way better than mine as well. Trust me I've read them. x3 Hehe. :) And as I've said in the feedback above, basically, I will not be putting any other pairings. After thinking about it, after I posted up the question/chapter, I decided not to and make this GingaxRyuuga centric. And thank you, I'll try to keep it up. :D_

**_StarSapphireWolf fan: _**_I will, hopefully, finish this story. :) No promises since it's been in my history to get distracted with something else and not finish a project even though I tell myself to do it everyday. I'm a procrastinating and a Saggitarius, so it's really hard for me to focus on something important. I'm soooooooooooooo, sooooooooooooo, sooooooooooooooo sorry that you, ALL OF YOU, had to wait three months, now more because it's the fricken' next year, for this chapter! My adpater was being a jerk and broke on me, so my laptop was dead and the holidays, my birthday, and hanging out with my friends got in the way to write in my Kids Notebook. Yes, I indeed have a notebook, three in fact, all about Kids with every single original chapter, mispellings and add-ins in all. Haha, if I had an extreme, extreme fan when this is over that wants it, I bet they'd pay money for it. xDD But sadly, I would never sell it. I even have one with my original oneshots as well. :) Well, besides Criminal because that was a songfic. Okay, anyways! I'm majorly getting off topic, sorry StarSapphireWolf fan. ^^; I'm glad you love Kids so much and I'm glad you put your anomynous name after me, I feel really loved! :3_

**_asininely/semifully: _**_Well, you're my last one, don't you feel special? Hehe :) Dan and Rikki are sooooo adorable, I made them up and I feel like squeeling over them! x33 But their daddies catch my attention more, also the whole plot of the ff's attentionas well. xD Anyways! They didn't contact Madoka and Kenta because they didn't want to give Ryuuga any advantage to find out where they were, you know, since people can track people through phones. Or hold Kenta and Madoka hostage if Ryuuga every got the gist of them contacting someone. Now you're wondering why Ryuuga just didn't find him anyways since he was, in fact, looking for him. Well that's because I didn't want him to find Ginga! xP Anyways, Kenta is adorable too~! x3 I think you'll have to do some hard work getting me into KentaxRyuuga when I get to Fury/4D because I think Yu is cuter than Kenta and also think of them as a pairing. xD Haha, I tried to make everyone have strong feeling to protect Ginga, he did go through a lot, I especially wanted the people who went with him for seven years to also be especially protective since that spent so long with him, Dan, and Rikki. x33333 I looveeee pregnant Ginga~~~~! He was so crazy and adorable during that time! xD Well, in my head where all the hidden information and deleted scenes are. xP Don't you wish you were in there? Haha nahhhh I don't think you do, you'll get too much brain goo on you. xDD . . . . . . xDDDD OMG, OMG, I can't breathe! I can't bre-ahahahahaha! Now, that gave me a good laugh: "Kenta's dog! I was going to cry with them! (Not really.) I just love that young kid so much ;;. And hogosh, Ryuuga! Stop torturing poor Ginga! Aw man. Ryuuga is so mean :'( (He should be doing that to Kenta! LOLjk. OTP right there xD.)" Lols, great one. :) Haha, it's always important to read my notes, and I think you'll be reading this one since it takes up like the whole top page and mainly where this chapter is supposed to be. While I'm writing this right now I'm not even done with the chapter, well in writing, and it's 2:02, Pacific time, in the freakin' morning. xP Anyways! It's okay, I'm always anxious to get your Reviews anyways. :D It leaves that suspense. I love you tooooooo! Now, on to the next Review by you. . . . Haha yeah. :) Love makes you do crazyy things, as people say. x3 Even makes you forgive the person who raped you, pregnated you, made you go through the torture of it all and the agony of the memory(even though he enjoyed most of it), and make you live in isolation for seven years! o3o I tried hard on thinking what the boys reactions would be, because if it was both the same and they both just accepted it that'd be wayyy too boring, even for me. -.- I know, it's hard to see Ryuuga as kind but I do make him get his jackass attitude back a lot, I'm hoping to get more in this chapter, unless he's talking to Ginga. x33 Eeeeee, Ryuugaaaa anddddd Gingaaa togetherrrr~~~! *High pitched sqeul, cough, cough, hack* Sorry, I got into my fangirl mode. o3o And I know right? I freakin' love a protective Kyouya, he's so cool*cough*hot*cough* when he's protective. :3 You know, I guess I'm just having a fangirl day today. ^^; Sorryy if this is annoying youuu... :( Well, anyways! Yeah, Kyouya and Ginga make excellent best friends, I love their rivalry in the show, it makes a lot of tension and anxiousness when they're together on the show, you just wanna see which one of them will finally win. :) Glad he gave you a good laugh, I laughed when I thought of it. xP I know, I want to live with Ryuuga too. Damn you, you rich bastard. xD I actually thought up the furniture because of a Sims game I played a long time ago and the fact that those colors go really well together. :3 You're right, Ginga is lucky, haha. :) The suited guys, you'll see more of those two in this chapter! :) Well, when I write it down that it. -.-' I say, I like to mess with them, haha! And thank you. Oh yes, Ryuusei. Sneaky, sneaky Ryuusei! The others, as you've already read now, accepted him like Kyouya does, but maybe a little less harsh. _

_Hehe, yes, they do make an adorable couple. Very sweet. :3_

_Pfft, I love making them interact with eachother, it just makes Kids even more fun to write. xD I made up something for them to say to eachother after this chapter or two and I sent it to my friend and she loved it, haha. :) But they do have to get along at some points. Why did he get captured? Because when he was a baby he got tampered with and is/was and experiment made for the revenge of a selfish, old, heartbroken, crazy scientist. :) Ahhh, you gotta love Ginga. Nahh, he isn't an artificial human. Well sort of, but he's a real living, breathing human with feelings, he was just made for a certain thing specified for certain people. And as I've said before, I really thought about their reactions and I'm glad I worked it out the way I wanted to, since it turned out really well for my plot. Haha, Dan is indeed adorable! :D Thanks, and I meant for Ryuuga to be that way for that exact reason. And thank you again! *Sniff, sniff* I'm glad you worry about him, for I am known to put my favorite/main characters in very harsh, violent, and evil situations. o3o You're right, his mother did play a big role and I sadly had to make her die, I wouldn't know what to do with her if she was added in Kids, I mean Ginga's mother isn't even mentioned in the anime and she'd be just an extra character that I would just wanna scrap away. I'm not all that interested in OCs unless they're truly needed, like Dameon. :) My unusual, sadistic, evil boy who I use to torture my favorite boy. :3 And you're right, Ryuusei is a grown man! Haha don't worry, Ginga will be in safe arms soon. If Ryuuga, Kyouya, and Hyouma can get through Dameon's headqurters that it! *Evil cackling* Well, anyways, you are once again right! Dameon is a funny character. Although, as you'll find out in the next chapter, Dameon's father raised him to actually succeed him in his intelligence and to get revenge on Ginga's mother by continuing his father's project of Numbers. Which will be explained in more detail in the next chapter. Hmm, well the snake-like thing was my intention, which will also be explained in more detail as well either the next chapter or the one after that, but for his likeness of Reiji I did not intend. Oh well! :) And I know right? I wanted him to be that way anyways, because I wanted the rape to be very, uh, rapey.? And yes! You are once again right! Kids will end after all this mess is over, if it either goes to an ending in a good way or a bad way nobody knows because my brain goo prevents people from coming in without permission. xDD_

_I thank you for the compliment. :) I gotta be honest here I bet I'm pretty good for my age, haha. :) Although, I think there are tons of writers out there at my age who are also really good. I hope to get better though! :D And yeah, I hope you'll enjoy reviewing this chapter as well. ;) Haha, while also trying to come up with a reply for this giant mass of jhgkjgfas feedback!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!DISCLAIMER! -I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE- !DISCLAIMER!<strong>_

_**I dedicate this chapter to the oh so amazing, fantastic, brilliant, asininely who has been a great influence and friend to me. :) Thanks for unconciously kicking my ass to update this ff and I hope you enjoy 2012 and get into a great college. I love you, hun! :DD**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

The disgusting, lingering feeling of his hands sliding over his weakened body. The searing pain of his teeth, biting into him and breaking the skin. The rhythimic pounding smashing into his defenseless body. The liquidy, red substances pouring from all areas. The cries and screams coming from himself echoed in his ears.

"Stop!" Ginga pleaded, tears dripping down his face.

Dameon chuckled and placed his hands firmly on his waist, digging his nails into him. Ginga grunted at the pain and glared up into his poison green eyes, "Don't be that way Number 16, if you just go along with everything I wouldn't have to hurt you so much." His demonic grin made Ginga cringe.

Before, Dameon had thrown him to the floor, but then he threw him up against the wall. He tore off his clothes like a vicious animal and entered him harshly, making Ginga scream bloody murder. Dameon's hands scarred him in many places, leaving marks of burns or just by his nails. He's also been touching him, caressing him feverently and banging his head against the wall when he would start to protest in the man's actions. Now, he was thrusting into him violently, making blood pour out of his abused hole, biting down onto his neck or his ear and scraping against his horribly injured legs.

"Ahh-!" Ginga screamed out when he hit his spot, his special sweet spot. Even though there was supposed to be pleasure when someone hit that spot it wasn't there, all of his pain was covering it up.

"Was that it? Hmm?" Dameon cooed into his ear.

"Stop, you're hur-ting me! Ow!" Tears leaked down his face and he tried pushing him away. Dameon grabbed onto his arms and held them above his head, he stopped thrusting for a moment to stare into his gold eyes. Ginga sighed in relief, his body was throbbing extremely but at least it didn't increase.

"I'll stop," Ginga's face lit up, "if you kiss me."

Ginga gave him a funny look, "Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"But you've already kissed me . . . by force."

"Yes."

"I'm not kissing you by my own free will!" Ginga struggled against the wall to get away from him but Dameon grabbed onto his arms, throwing him to the floor near the bed. Ginga hissed at the stinging pain, he couldn't walk or run because of the mysterious burns on his leg plus there wasn't an exit anywhere. Was he going to have to be raped all night? His eyes widened, _all night?_ He inched away from Dameon when he crouched down to his level, "Wh-why are you doing this to me?"

"You're going to bear my child, Number 16."

Ginga's jaw dropped, what did he say. . . ? "What?" Dameon just nodded at him; Ginga shook his head in denial. No, no! He was not going to bear this guy's, this creep's, child! He spat at him, "I'll never bear your child."

Dameon's eyes dialated, "You will whether freely," he pinned Ginga to the ground smoothly and quietly, "or forcefully."

Ginga shivered in fear and struggled once again. He began thinking what methods he used when trying to get away from Ryuuga,_ Hmm . . . screaming for help!_ But he knew that no one would help him here, so he opened his mouth letting out a high pitched, erotic sound and it echoed against the walls. He watched as Dameon winced and backed away from him, clutching his ears. Ginga shot up and tackled Dameon to the ground, his knees on his elbows so he wouldn't be able to grab or push him. The worst of this was that his member was in clear view and Dameon took advantage of that. Ginga gasped when Dameon licked the tip and gritted his teeth when he enveloped it, sucking on the tip. He hit him on the head, "Stop that!"

"Cum for me and I will." He stared seductively at him, licking his lips.

Surprised, Ginga fell back and inbetween Dameon's legs. He could feel his hard-on and he swallowed painfully, it was pretty big, "Wha-what did you just say?"

He sat up, his eyes scanning Ginga's beat up body eerily, "All I want for you is to cooperate. Although," he licked his lips devishily and placed his hand on Ginga's hip, he traced his bone, "you're sexy when you struggle."

"Uh, um." Dameon backed him up into the bed, the cool metal bar hitting his bare back, making him shiver. He would never cooperate with this man, he didn't wan't to bear his child, or even have sex with him. He only wanted Ryuuga to do that. He blushed at the though but brushed it away quickly, hoping Dameon didn't see.

But, to his bad luck, he did, "Ohoho, now what were you thinking about there, Number 16?"

Ginga scowled at him, "The person I love."

Dameon didn't seem to like that, with his glare and frown, "You mean that man on the phone? What was his name . . . oh yes, _Ryuuga_." He spat out his lover's name with venom and distastes. He closed his eyes after a moments pause, his breath tickling his bare skin. Ginga took this chance and began to get up onto the bed, before Dameon opened his eyes again. The squeak of him sitting on the bed alerted the thinking man and Ginga flinched with the percing gaze he gave him. Very fluidly and fast he grabbed his legs and brought him closer while painfully clawing at his burns with his unusual poisoned fingers. Ginga was still on the bed though, Dameon had spread his legs and held onto his waist. The flame head whimpered at the pain in his legs but stopped at the feeling of a mouth around his member. He bit his lip when he started bobbing his head, creating friction and pleasure. Dameon lightly drug his teeth on his length and Ginga fisted the sheets like a lifeline, he didn't want to give him any amount of noise. Although, it was rather hard when all the heat started pooling down south as he continued. Metallic, crimson red liquid slid down his lip when he broke the skin, since he was biting it so hard. Dameon sucked on the tip and jerked him three times, Ginga let out a small moan, sucking in his breath and glaring deathly at the man holding onto his cock now.

"Stop," he began to feel guilty, did he betray Ryuuga? "please."

The poison green eyed man just smirked, "No, not until you forget about that man, _Ryuuga_."

Ginga's golden eyes narrowed, "_No_." He knew he couldn't help the tiny bits of pleasure he felt from Dameon but that was mainly his body reacting to it. He _loved_ Ryuuga, and would never betray him in such way as this, much less anything, "I'll _never_ forget about him." The blue haired man growled dangerously and flipped Ginga over, gripping his hips angrily and entering him forcefully. Ginga screamed, gripping the metal until his knuckles turned pale white. He could feel blood dripping off of him already and could hear the torturous snickering from Dameon, who was pressing his chest into his back and began nibbling on his ear.

"_God_, you feel so _good_, Number 16." Dameon breathed out, rolling his hips.

Ginga bit the sheets, not even caring to reply to him. After a few gently thrust, Ginga was surprised by his change, Dameon slowly flipped him over and kissed him on the lips and smirked, Ginga frowned on the other hand. Why was he doing this?

"Change your mind?"

Ginga growled and spat in his face, "Nope." He added with a triumphant smirk.

"Grah-!" Dameon shouted angrily and climbed on top of Ginga, pushing him up against the metal headboard. He bowed his head down, breathing heavily and fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles turn pale white instead of their usual tanness. "Fine," his body shook, "if you don't want to cooperate with _me_," he said, not looking at him, "I'll just have to us _them_ to help you with _me_." His head rose slowly and Ginga gasped at what he saw.

His poisonous eyes were glowing neon green and his already-sharp canines grew longer while his body became more feral and dark blue scales started appearing on his skin in multiple areas. Ginga's eyes widened in fright and he tried escaping but, before he could run, even yell, Dameon bit down on his neck and his world went black.

A white haired teen stepped out of the fog he came from. Following him were two other teens, one with long, dark green hair that was in a low pony tail and the other had white, poofy short hair. Their eyes glinted in the moonlight, yet their gaze was focused on the building in front of them. The white haired man, Ryuuga, sneered at the large, laboratory-like castle and started running towards it.

"Hey!" Kyouya shouted, "Wait up!" He ran to Ryuuga, Hyouma fumbling after him.

As they approached the castle, the doors opened, revealing many groups of men in suits; just like the men that entered Ryuuga's apartment and took Ginga away. Ryuuga charged them, giving out his battle cry. He approached the first guy and punched him in the face, sending him flying into to two men behind him, then he side kicked another man in the gut. As he turned around he saw Kyouya punch someone who was about to tackle Ryuuga. They nodded to each other before continuing to fight. Ryuuga turned to a guy who was about to kick his stomach and grabbed his leg, he spun him once and then released him, sending him crashing to the ground meters away. The white haired teen whipped out his launcher, placing his bey on it.

"Go, shoot, L-Drago!"

The silver bey, as it flew, formed into a giant purple dragon. It roared loudly at the men in suits and fly towards them, an angry beast unabled to be controlled during it's rage. Ryuuga smirked triumphantly as the men shot their beys only for them to be struck down and drained by L-Drago. The men shouted to retreat but, unfortunately for them, Ryuuga wouldn't have that. L-Drago gluided back to Ryuuga, its long body curving around him, its low growls were aimed at Kyouya and Hyouma, its powerful breathing blew back their hair.

"Oi! Point your nose another way, I don't want your snot!" Kyouya snapped at the purple dragon who roared at him angrily before turning back to Ryuuga. "Stupid dragon. . . ." Kyouya mumbled grugdly.

"L-Drago," Ryuuga pointed to the fleeing men, "don't let them escape. Leave one for us." The dragon emitted a grunt and dived towards the men. Kyouya and Hyouma walked over to him while they watched L-Drago terrorize the men in suits.

"You know, Ryuuga," Hyouma uttered, "I don't see the change in you like Ginga does." He saw L-Drago hook three men from his teeth and threw them across the field, their screams echoing through the area.

Ryuuga side glanced him, but looked back to his show, "Well, you're not Ginga." He snorted, "Good thing, too."

Hyouma breathed a harsh sigh and glared at the man, Kyouya punched Ryuuga's arm, "Don't be such a dick, we're helping you."

Ryuuga sighed, "Yeah I know. . . ." he gritted his teeth, "Thank . . . you." He put an arm around Hyouma and messed up his hair, "And I'm sorry." He walked over to L-Drago, who had knocked all the men unconcious, besides one that was hanging by his black coat from his large, white teeth. When they were close enough L-Drago went back into his bey form, "Good job, L-Drago." Ryuuga grabbed him, putting him back into his holder on his belt. He whipped his head to the man shivering at his feet, lip curled in a snarl. He grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close to his face, "Where is Ginga!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "So _demanding_. . . ."

Ryuuga ignored the sarcastic comment, "Tell me!" Lightning flashed in the background when he shouted, his teeth bared.

"Why does lightning always appear around you? You're like a fucking lightning rod." Kyouya bothered to ask him.

Ryuuga turned to him, "Why do you say that, Mufasa? I for one feel great, as I know from experience," he smirked knowingly at Kyouya who stuck out his tongue, "while lightning rods hurt like a bitch."

"So does my foot up your ass!" Kyouya growled angrily and marched up to him, fist raised.

"Who-who's G-g-g-ginga?" The man stuttered out, stopping Kyouya's tantrum.

"Ugh! Um," He thought for a moment, "Kyouya, what was the number again?" He turned to the green haired teen.

Kyouya crossed his arms irritably, glaring at him, "16."

"Right." He turned back to the man, "Where is Number 16!" The man pointed to the large, open metal door behind them all and Ryuuga rolled his eyes, "No shit sherlock," he jerked him back roughly and repeated it, he stopped again when he was close to his ferious face, "but I'm being serious here, so don't piss me off." His yellow eyes bored into the man's brown ones.

"He'sinoneofthecellars! Boss is dealing with him right now, he-he t-told us not to disturb him unless there was an emergency! Please don't hurt me!" He lifted his arms up, defending his face.

"What floor?"

"Second!"

"Room number?"

"I don't know!" Ryuuga growled at him, "I swear, I don't know!"

"Tch," Ryuuga dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious, "thanks for the help." He pushed him away with his foot and walked hastily into the castle-like factory, Kyouya and Hyouma catching up to him. They began to run through a hall, pictures on each side of them.

Hyouma stopped for a moment to study one. He saw a man with spikey black hair and poison green eyes, two longs fangs sticking out from his lips. He wore a lab coat that went down to his knees, some knee high brown boots, and black pants with a dark blue dress shirt. Beside him was a woman. Her face was monotone and boring, her hair was cropped short and blue. She wore a long black dress that fit her body nicely. Inbetween the two, at the bottom, was a boy. He had blue spikey hair and a small fang protruding from his lips, just like the man; his eyes were also poison green. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with some slacks . . . Hyouma guessed it was probably "family picture day." He looked to the small kid, _I guess this is the man' son_, he look to the man, _and that's his father, the one Ryuusei spoke of._

"Hyouma!" Kyouya's voice echoed from down the hall.

"Coming!" He looked back at the photo, eyeing the woman, _Who is she?_

"Hyo-"

"Oi, sheep guy! Hurry your ass up!"

It's a ram. . . .

Hyouma rolled his eyes at Ryuuga's comment and ran down the hall after the two. Ryuuga nodded to him when he reunited with the group and turned to the doors in front of them.

The white haired teen turned towards the doors after seeing that Hyouma got back to them safely. He studied the door; it was large and wooden with brass handles to accompany its rich atmosphere.

"So he's rich." Kyouya murmured.

Ryuuga reached out and pushed open the doors, the movement making them creak as they showed the three what was on the other side. He heard Hyouma gasp behind him. The room was bright, with glass chandeliers hanging from the tall, pointed cieling. It was a ballroom; with a marbled floor and wide room to dance. Stairs were on either side of the room, leading up to a platform. The platform had eight doors and one dark passage opening, four doors of the eight on each side of it.

"I've never seen anything this fancy in the village." Hyouma sputtered out.

Ryuuga spared him a side glance, "That's because it was a village . . . covered by mountains . . . in secret." He said plainly before stepping into the room, only to be pulled back by his white jacket, "What the hell?" Ryuuga snapped at Kyouya, who pulled him back in the first place, and scowled at him.

Kyouya gave the scowl right back, his cat-like eyes dialating, "We don't know if it's a trap."

"_Now why would I boobytrap my spectacular ballroom?_"

All the teens turned to a giant TV coming up from the marbled floor. On the screen was a teen, about their age maybe older, with blue spikey hair, fangs, and poison green eyes. Eyes directed at Ryuuga, filled with many negative emotions; _anger_, _hatred_, _envy_.

"Who are you! Where is Ginga!"

The teen rolled his eyes, "_So _demanding_, is he always like this?_"

Hyouma and Kyouya nodded eagerly. Ryuuga glared at the two before turning back to the mystery man, "Answer me."

Hyouma spoke up, "Wait, Ryuuga, that's-"

"_My name is Dameon, the son of Profressor Elliot Cavlyn. Oh, Ginga is right here, sleeping._" The picture moved to show a bedrangled Ginga, snoring softly as his lips were partly parted. The dim light of the room basked on him softly, caressing his angelic features.

"He's so. . . ." Kyouya started.

"_Beautiful,_"They saw Dameon's hand come into view and brush pack a piece of fiery hair in Ginga's face, making him twitch, "_yes, I know._" The picture moved again, back to Dameon, who was smiling sadly, "_He put up a fight, kept saying he loved you. . . ._" The teen's lip curled, "_Tch, why you, _Ryuuga_? What gives you any right to love someone so innocent, when you've done such horrible things?_"

Ryuuga didn't respond to him; he knew he did horrible things and he regreted them. He couldn't blame it on L-Drago's influence like he always did throughtout the years, he knew that some part of him always wanted to cause destruction, pain, to gain more power.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Kyouya shouted at Dameon, fist clenched, "Stop being a coward?"

"_A coward?_" Dameon chuckled, "_You're calling me a coward when, for five years, you never had the courage to tell him that you loved him?_"

Ryuuga and Hyouma looked to Kyouya with questioning looks, but he just frowned and glared at Dameon, "Shut up. . . ."

"_I'm sorry,_" he smirked, that bastard, "_I couldn't hear you. What did you say?_"

"I said-!"

"He said shut up. So _shut your trap_ and_ focus on me_." Ryuuga interrupted them, his gaze stern and fixated on the teen who stole his love from him, "Give Ginga back and we'll be on our way."

Dameon laughed, "_Good luck with that. As you can see, there are eight doors in front of you. If you're smart, you'll choose the right one. If you're not, haha, good luck finding your precious_ Ginga_._" With that, the screen went black.

"**Dameon-!**" Ryuuga screeched, anger rising, "**I'm coming for you and when I find you, I'm gonna kick your ass!**"

* * *

><p><em>Well there it is and I hope you enjoyed it. :) This took me forever and a day so please Review, your Reviews make me oh so happier and give me more influence to write, haha! :) I love you all and hope that you are enjoying the new year so far, yet so early. xP I'm sorry if Ryuuga seems a little too OOC in this one. I kinda made him seem more like a dumbass then he really is, I mean he's really intelligent in the anime but I'm just stupid and can't get his character right. xP<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Ryuuga!" Hyouma shouted at the white haired teen.

"What?" Ryuuga snapped back at him.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. If you get angry you won't be able to think right."

Ryuuga looked at him, still pissed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dameon," Ryuuga's lip curled at the name, "said to be smart, remember?"

Ryuuga nodded grudgly, realizing that he had to calm down or else he wouldn't find Ginga. He turned his attention to the eight doors in front of them and thought for a moment. The numbers on the door were 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24.

"It's counting up by three." Hyouma said.

"Yeah, it's called multiplication, Hyouma." Kyouya rolled his eyes as Hyouma glared at him.

A silence went through the three as they thought, wondering which door Ginga could be behind.

Kyouya asked, "Why can't we just bust all of the door down?"

Hyouma replied to him, "We don't know what's behind those doors, Kyouya. There could be traps, or a fire, maybe even more of those men outside, there might even be a lion!"

Kyouya's ears twitched, "Did you say . . . lion?"

Hyouma put his thumb to his chin, "Yeah, wh-no! Kyouya don't open that door!" Hyouma ran after Kyouya as he sprinted to the first door and lifted up his foot to burst it open but-

"It's eighteen."

The two teens froze and turned to the white haired dragon-weilder, "What?"

"The door, it's eighteen."

"How do you know?" Hyouma questioned.

Ryuuga gave him a funny look, "It's obvious. Ginga is eighteen, so the door has to be eighteen. I don't see what else it could be." He stalked up to the door and opened it without caution.

"Ryuuga!"

He looked back at them with a bored expression, "What?"

They stood there, dumbstruck. Nothing happened.

Ryuuga walked inside yelling at them to 'hurry up!' On the other side of the door was a long, dark hallway, but no pictures this time. Soon, the three hit a split end. Ryuuga turned to the two with an emotionless expression on his face, "Kyouya, Hyouma, this is where we spit up."

"But it would be stupi-" Hyouma protested, but Kyouya interupted him.

"I'm fine with it." Kyouya glared at him with his blue, cat-like eyes, Ryuuga glared right back with his yellow ones, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Ryuuga nodded, "Just don't go running after lions, _Mufasa_."

Kyouya sneered, "Say that for yourself, _Barney_."

The two battled eachother in their minds before swiftly turning away from the other and headed off down a hall. Ryuuga to the right and Kyouya to the left.

Hyouma's eyes widened and he ran after Kyouya, "Wait for me, Kyouya!"

Ryuuga rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall, _I had to be stuck with these two. _He thought irritably, but he had to, grudgly, admit that they were a great help to him. As he was walking down the dark hallway, only lit by torches on the wall, the walls began to turn from normal red to gray brick. Ryuuga took a note to this and kept his eyes sharp for anything about to attack him. Yet, his thoughts roamed to Ginga. Was he okay? Where was he? What had Dameon done to him? Did Dameon succeed in his intentions? Ryuuga couldn't help but worry about his beloved. If Dameon had done any harm to his Ginga he would personally rip out his heart and feed it to the damned bastard! Along with other unmentionables. . . .

"_**Ryuuga. . . ?**_"

Ryuuga whipped around, yellow eyes wide and glimering with hope. _Was that_, "Ginga?" He looked in all directions, he swore he heard Ginga's sweet, soothening voice. Ryuuga shook his head, he must've imagined it.

"_**H-hey, what are you doing?**_"

Ryuuga stopped, there it was again. Ginga's voice . . . but where was it coming from? He scanned the hallway, but couldn't find any clue as to where it was coming from. Even more anxious to find Ginga, Ryuuga continued walking.

"_**Ryuuga, why did you want me he-hmmph!**_"

Ryuuga frowned, this was familiar. The sound of lips departing was next.

"_**Wha, hah, was that?**_"

"A kiss, dumbass." Ryuuga muttered to himself, remembering what he said that night . . . that painfully delicious night.

"_**Why? What was that fo-**_"

Ryuuga shook his head, he knew what was happening. Dameon was trying to weaken him by bringing up Ginga's rape. He didn't know how he'd be able to get this, but he was probably getting it all from Ginga and that just angered him even more. Ryuuga began to run down the hall, even more eager to find Ginga. He wondered if Kyouya and Hyouma were hearing this as well, he sure as hell hoped not.

"_**Mmm Ryuuga~**_"

Ryuuga cringed, running faster. He wanted to get away from all of this, from the memory, but it just kept catching up to him.

_Ryuuga had pinned Ginga up against the wall and started kissing down his neck, nipping and biting it softly, "__**Mmm Ryuuga~**__" Ryuuga smirked against the soft skin of Ginga's neck, ghosting back up to his lips. As they were making out, he reached for the doorknob to his room of the Dark Nebula castle. Successfully opening it, he slowly and carefully dragged Ginga inside. Kicking the door closed, he pushed Ginga hard enough to fall onto the bed, allowing Ryuuga full access. He placed himself inbetween Ginga's legs and they started making out again. He could hear Ginga moan slightly at the feel of his tongue running across his, battling one another for dominance. His kisses started getting rougher, he began to run his hands up Ginga's slim and attractive body, then back down again, repeating the process. This was causing Ginga to grunt in discomfort._

_Ginga pulled back and sat up a bit, "__**Ryuuga, I don't think I'm ready to go any farther. I mean we're not even dating or anything, so maybe we sh-**__"_

_"__**Does it really matter if we're dating or not?**__" Ryuuga said grudgly._

_Ginga looked at him, appauled, "__**Of course it does! I don't want to do anything like that unless I'm dating someone, and I wouldn't do THAT until we're together for a year or so. . . .**__"_

_Ryuuga gawked, "__**A year or so?**__"_

_Ginga nodded shyly, "__**Yeah. . . .**__" He stood up from where he sat on the bed, "__**Look, I'm really sorry and everything, Ryuuga, but I can't do this right now. . . .**__"_

_Ryuuga nodded to him respectively, "__**I can understand that.**__"_

_Ginga smiled at him and headed to the door, "__**Thanks.**__" But before the fiery-haired boy could walk out the door, Ryuuga was in front of him once again, "__**R-Ryuuga?**__"_

_"__**Not so fast, Ginga.**__" There was a malicious glint in his yellow eyes, it made Ginga gulp in fear, "__**I'm not done with you.**__" An evil grin sliced his face in half._

_Ginga's eyes widened, "__**I-I thought you said you understood!**__" He was suddenly pushed back on the bed harshly, his arms being held above his head. As Ryuuga began to tie his wrist to eachother and then to his bedpost, the Pegasus weilder started struggling, "__**Let me go!**__"_

_Ryuuga spread his legs apart and smirked at him, grabbing his shirt, "__**You know,**__" he ripped of his orange shirt and threw the scraps to the floor, "__**Ginga,**__" he bent down and licked his chest and up to his neck, "__**you're sooooo sexy when you struggle.**__" He growled, not a vicious growl, a growl of warning, a growl that meant he was __**his**__._

_Ginga shook in fear, staring up at Ryuuga with wide, innocent, golden eyes, "__**Please . . . don't do this. . . .**__"_

Ryuuga grabbed his head in anguish, giving out a frustrated cry. He glared at the mahogany door in front of him and kicked it in, storming into the room with fire in his dragon-like yellow eyes, "**Dameon!**"

"Yes?"

INTHEOTHERHALLWAYWITHKYOUYAA NDHYOUMA

"Damn bastard, calling me Mufasa." Kyouya muttered to himself irritably as Hyouma trailed behind him, sweatdropping at his words.

"If it helps, Kyouya, you did call him Barney." Hyouma pointed out, holding up a finger.

Kyouya smirked, "Yeah."

Hyouma stared at the higher ranked blader's back and furrowed his brow, what Dameon said was still bothering him. Had Kyouya been in love with Ginga before Ryuuga did? The Aries weilder frowned, he clearly thought that Kyouya was sure as hell a better match for Ginga than Ryuuga was, adding on to that, Ryuuga _had_ raped Ginga, yet Ginga _still_ loved him. It was really insane to think about how that would work, "Kyouya?" The green haired teen grunted in response, "Why didn't you tell Ginga?"

Kyouya stopped and tensed up, "About what?"

"About your feelings." He observed his tight response.

Kyouya quickly turned to Hyouma, a glare in his cat-like eyes, "Why should I tell you? I barely know you."

Hyouma half smiled, "It's better to let things out, Kyouya." Kyouya scoffed and turned back around, continuing on. Hyouma followed him, but kept picking at him, "Were you afraid of rejection?"

"Tch, I'm not afraid of anything, so don't go talking about that shit."

Hyouma rolled his eyes, "Then what was it?"

"A promise . . . to myself."

"Huh?"

Kyouya lifted his head a little, "I fell in love with Ginga at first sight and I promised to myself, 'if you beat this amazing boy, that's when you know that you're right for him, to protect him', so I was hellbent on beating Ginga. . . ."

Hyouma was quiet, but after a few seconds his eyes widened, "But Kyouya, you still-"

"I know."

Silence stayed with them for, what seemed like, forever, until Kyouya broke it.

"I see a door up ahead." Kyouya bolted towards his discovery and Hyouma perked up, running after him.

"Kyouya! There could be traps!"

Kyouya yelled back at him in annoyance, "You keep talking about traps, but if there was any we probably would have been caught in one a long time ago!" BAM! Kyouya kicked the door in fiercely, charging in and pulling out his Leone, Hyouma came in after and pulled out Aries, only to put it down when he saw a woman sitting in an office chair in front of them. She was wearing a long, dark blue cocktail dress that hugged her body nicely. Her hair was down to her shoulders and blue, but with a streak of gray in it.

"Hello boys, my name is Remedy Cavlyn and I will be assisting you tonight."

. . .

"Assisting?"

"Yes."

Hyouma raised a brow while Kyouya marched up to her, "Well if you're assisting us then tell me where Ginga is."

She stood up, hands folded neatly over eachother in front of her, "I am very sorry, Mr. Tategami, but you are not permitted to see him."

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not allowed to see him, I'm here to rescue him!"

"Hey, me too!" Hyouma piped up, feeling left out.

"Mr. Tategami, I am sorry to say that Professor Dameon is already preoccupied with your friend, Ryuuga, already."

Kyouya and Hyouma's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes."

"That damn purple dinosaur is already battling Dameon wihtout me?!" Kyouya raged, tightening his fists.

"Kyouya, calm down. Miss, um, can we see what is happening?"

She nodded her head, "Certainly." She walked over to a desk nearby the chair and picked up a remote, pointing it towards the large TV screen on the wall. She clicked the button and Ryuuga's angry face appeared on the screen.

**"Dameon!"**

**"Yes?"**

INANUKNOWNPLACEWITHGINGA

_Where am I?_

A fiery-headed teen looked around from where he laid on a king sized bed in an awfully familiar room. It had brown sheets and two desks on either side of it with lamps on them. Ginga looked around to realize that he was in Ryuuga's apartment. He scratched his head and tilted it to the side, "Was it all a dream?"

"What was all a dream?"

Ginga turned to see Ryuuga coming into the room and climbing into the bed with him, "Ryuuga!" Ginga cheered and jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly, "I missed you, ohh I love you _soo_ much, babe."

Ryuuga chuckled at his cuteness and hugged him back, "I love you too, baby, what's all this for?"

Ginga gave him a small smile, "I had a nightmare. . . ."

He lifted a white brow, "About?"

Ginga sighed, "Well . . . these guys came after me, Dan, and Rikki, but i saved them!" He gave him a big smile.

"That's good, but that doesn't seem too bad of a nightmare, sugar."

_Sugar? Since when did Ryuuga start calling me sugar?_ He left it alone and continued, "No, no! That's not all, this guy named Dameon was the one who captured me and," he gulped, suddenly rememberinng the horrifying and excrutiatingly painful rape he had gone through, "he raped me. . . ."

"I'm here now, Ginga, you don't need to be afraid."

He kissed him deeply. Ginga welcomed the kiss, making it deeper and more needy. Ryuuga slid his hand up Ginga's back and then down, gripping his ass. Ginga squirmed a bit, but soon got comfortable, accepting what was probably gonna happen. Their tongues fought until Ryuuga won and flipped Ginga over, creeping his hand up Ginga's shirt and carressing his abs. Ginga wasn't going to let him take advantage so he reached his arms up and hooked his fingers at the edge of Ryuuga's shirt. Ryuuga felt Ginga's smirk against his lips as the flame head dragged his shirt over his head. Ryuuga helped him remove, but was surprised when Ginga started kissing his chest. A devilish smile played on his lips, but Ginga did not see it.

Ginga licked and nipped at Ryuuga's soft and muscluar chest, circling his rock hard abs with his tongue, getting lower each ab. Reaching the edge of Ryuuga's pants, he traced his tongue along the border, teasing his lover. He tugged on Ryuuga's belt before undoing it and slipping his pants down a few, but he didn't take them off all the way. He came back up to Ryuuga and kissed him on the lips, giving him a sly smirk, golden eyes twinkling to his succession of giving the white haired teen a hard-on. Ryuuga's eyes dialated and he licked his lips, tackling the flame head to the bed and started kissing down his neck. Ginga moaned softly at the feel of his lover's soft lips and tongue carressing and laping up his tan, deluctable skin.

He paid attention to one spot eventually, at his collarbone. Ginga let out a gasp of pain when he bit down on the spot, making Ryuuga let go and lick the now dark red mark. The corners of his mouth went up in a smirk and he continued down on his journey to the edge of the panting teens tight, ass-hugging, dark blue jeans. Ginga thought for a moment, hadn't he been in his PJs? His mind was directed back to the current scene as Ryuuga gripped his member through his pants, rubbing it roughly. His head went back in a moan and he pushed more into Ryuuga's hand, begging for more. And more was given when Ryuuga unbuckled Ginga's belts and threw them to the floor along with his now gone boxers and jeans. Ryuuga looked down at Ginga's throbbing dick, smirking in delight. He liked the sight of that. Ginga wimpered a bit though and the teen looked up to him to see him backing away from him and closing his legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice deep and leaking with lust.

Ginga looked at him and pouted, "Well . . ." he looked away shyly, "I'm naked and you're not. . . ." Ryuuga chuckled at this and got off the bed, slowly pulling down the rest of his pants and boxers. He climbed back on he bed, Ginga cautiously studying him, afterall it had been seven years since he'd seen him naked. He noticed that there was somthing different about him . . . he had an eight-pack instead of a six-pack, the last time he saw him shirtless he had a six-pack. _Wasn't that yesterday? No today, wait what? _Ginga was utterly confused, "Hey, didn't you have a six-mmph!" Ryuuga had captured his lips in a sloppy kiss and ran his hand down his chest, gripping his erection. Ginga gasped and moaned loudly when he started jerking him up and down, "Ohh~" He let out, biting his lip.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Ryuuga whispered into his ear before licking it, turning him on even more.

Ginga bit his lip, nodding. Ryuuga kissed his lips and headed down, holding Ginga's dick to his mouth. The fiery-headed teen looked to him, eyes half open and glazed, waiting to see what he was going to do. The white haired teen lick all the way up and Ginga shivered at the feel. He opened his mouth around his and sucked on the tip, working his way down and up again, repeating the process, "Ahhh, ohh, that feels good, oh Ryuuga, yes." Ryuuga hummed a his partner's pleasure, making him moan even more at the vibrations. He flicked his tongue around he tip and sucked again, "Mmm~ keep going, I'm close." Ginga murmured, panting heavily. Ryuuga grinned to himself at how hot Ginga was being right now, panting and moaning all because of him. _Him_. He enveloped Ginga's member in his mouth again and sucked on him, going up and down and pumping him, "Oh, oh, oh, yes baby, mmm, I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-"

Ryuuga let go of Ginga, "No you're not, not until I'm inside you."

Ginga looked up at him with big, pleading golden eyes, "Please Ryuuga," his eyes sparkled with love, "please fuck me."

His smiled and flipped him over, kissing his bare ass, "_Nice._" Ryuuga positioned himself at Ginga's entrance and went in slowly, sighing in relief as his aching cock went inside Ginga's tight, warm hole, "You feel _so_ good, Nu-Ginga."

Ginga ignored the slip again as he moaned at the feeling of his lover's hard dick going inside of him, "Mmm, you can move baby, I think I'm good." He felt kisses on his back as he started going back and forth. He could hear Ryuuga's breathing getting faster as he sped up, making Ginga moan more and more, it felt so good, _oh so good_.

"Ginga." Ryuuga let out, bending over onto him and hugging his chest, making his thrusts harder and faster.

"Ryuuga~" Ginga moaned, inclining his back so that Ryuuga had more room to push.

"Yeah, that's right. Say my name, Ginga, moan for me, baby, I'm gonna fuck you all night long." He sat up and gripped Ginga's hips, dragging himself out and pulling himself back into him hard.

"Ahh~!"

He licked his ear again, whispering, "Do you like that? Huh?"

Ginga nodded, "Yeahh."

Ryuuga grinned, but this time not too inncoently, more evil, "Say my name." He gave him another hard push.

"Ryuuga,"

He wasn't satisfied, "Louder." He pulled Ginga's head back by his hair, sucking on the skin of his neck and humping him.

"Ahhh, Ryuuga~!"

He pushed him down to the bed, his face being shoved into the pillows as Ryuuga exited him, "That's right, Ginga, you're _mine_." He began to kiss a trail down his back and to his ass, slapping it hard, making Ginga yelp, "Shh," he kissed the red mark he made on Ginga's adorable butt, "Remember, we have neighbors."

_Weren't you disturbing them anyways by making me yell?_ Ginga thought to himself, but kept silent. Ryuuga's hands roamed around Ginga's lower regions, gliding on his legs, his cheeks, and even to his balls. He seperated his cheeks to look at Ginga's hole, "Hmm. . . ." He hummed out and reached his hand to it, sticking in two fingers. Ginga moaned at the feel of something inside of him again and lifted his ass a little, "Do you want me inside again?" He asked.

Ginga nodded looking back at him with a cute pouty face, "Yes," Ryuuga looked him in the eyes, "please, Ryuuga."

A cocky smile covered his face as he flipped Ginga over and positioned himself at his enrance again. He leaned down to Ginga, kissing him on the lips as he entered him. Ginga moaned, their tongues locking together again. Ryuuga pressed himself into Ginga's smaller form and starting thrusting again, hands racing across his sweet, soft skin. He stopped making out with Ginga as he began to get faster, burrying** himself in his neck and reaching his hands down to Ginga's ass, gripping each cheek and raising him up more. He humped hard and fast, making Ginga moan loader and loader as he got closer to climax. Ryuuga's breathing got faster as he got closer, being even more turned on by Ginga's moans and him saying his name. Their skin sticking together because of sweat and how close their bodies were to eachother. As they were almost there, Ryuuga sat up and grabbed Ginga's member.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The hot teen said to the other.

"Making you cum," Ryuuga said and started jerking him as he thrusted, "yeah, baby." He let out.

"Ohh, Ryuuga~" Ginga moaned, the feeling of Ryuuga pumping him and fucking him at the same time was too much for him, "Mmm, Ryuuga, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

"Ahhh~!"

Ryuuga grunted and sighed as he came inside Ginga, his white liquid dripping from the flame head's hole and onto the sheets, while Ginga's cum splattered all over their chests, making them even more sticky. Ginga looked up from their mess to Ryuuga's face and his eyes widened in fright. Ryuuga's face was morphing, along with his hair. His red streak went missing and his hair became more fluffy and longer, "H-Hyouma!?" Ginga screamed, but was even more shocked when Hyouma's face started morphing as well, "What the hell is going on?!" He took whoever's dick out of him and back up against the board, but the morphing face still approached him, this time it's hair growing longer, way longer, and raising up, becoming spikes. The color turned green and he saw fangs, "Kyouya?!" The morphed Kyouya person looked up at him, but Kyouya's bright blue eyes started changing, changing to a poison green. Kyouya's green hair got a little flatter and it changed from dark green to blue. Ginga's eyes grew wide and he shivered in shock and a little bit of fear, "D-Dameon. . . ?"

He gave a cruel, wide smile, showing off his sharp teeth, "That's right Ginga, it's me,_ Dameon_."

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha! I'm not dead :3 Look, I wasn't dead and I never stopped writing this. I just had major writer's block and it took a longggg time to write this. :P It will take me awhile to write the next one, so be patient. By the way... CLIFF HANGER! :D<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


End file.
